


The Perfect Job for a Postman

by ShiTiger



Series: The Perfect Job for a Postman [1]
Category: Klaus (2019), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: After the battle with Pitch, North (once known as Klaus the toymaker) returned to his workshop to find the place in disarray.  It would take more than magic to get everything back up and running again.  With the mailing system on the fritz, an old friend comes to mind, and Klaus longs to see him again.  It is a good thing the Man in the Moon is fond of granting wishes.Now with two sets of side stories: Tales from the Postman, and Naughty or Nice.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Series: The Perfect Job for a Postman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583998
Comments: 208
Kudos: 992





	1. Memories of the Past

The battle with Pitch had taken its toll. Just as Tooth’s palaces had begun to crumble from the children’s disbelief, the North Pole had taken quite a bit of damage, too. The yeti were hard at work on the repairs, but the entire mailing system was down. That was not good. Children did not write letters to Santa all year round, but once November finally came, they’d be stuck without a proper system to collect the mail. 

North nodded to Phil, and stepped into the elevator, taking it up to the top floor. The doors opened, revealing a lobby and two long hallways. The one on the right led the guest bedrooms, which included special rooms for each of the guardians. The yeti were still working on the finishing touches to Jack’s room, which was at the farthest end of the hall. There was a special seal on the door to keep the winter wind out of the main area, as their newest guardian had a tendency to forget to close the windows. 

The hefty man took the hall on the left, walking at a slower, and less jolly pace than he normally would have. His body still ached from the loss of magic, but that would eventually pass. Soon he would be back to his old self again. 

He passed several doors, which had been closed and sealed since they’d finished building the North Pole many years before. They were the first rooms he’d considered, but the last to be added when he’d drawn up the blueprints. They were a false sense of hope and security, a memory of what he’d lost — a memory of what he’d never had. 

The doorway next to his personal rooms remained closed and silent, even as he gave in to the urge to press his large hand against the wood. He couldn’t bear to open it. He knew that every piece of furniture would be untouched, magically guarded against dust and rot. The room would be perfect and sterile and empty. Just as it had always been.

Sighing, North turned away from the door, and slipped into his own chambers. A large bed took up the middle of the room, along with basic necessities like a cabinet of drawers, and a large walk-in closet. The door to his private study was open, letting in the light from the gilded window. A bathroom, furnished with a large tub and a shower-head, was in another room. North did not spend a great deal of time in his chambers, but there were nights when he found himself retiring early, eager for his own company. 

The Guardian of Wonder found his feet moving, as if of their own accord. He stopped in front of the dresser, his gentle blue eyes landing on the photographs staring back at him. In the first, his late wife, Lydia, held his hands, and they were smiling as they waited for the photographer to take the picture. It was the only picture he had of her, and that made it one of his most precious possessions.

His gaze flickered to the other photograph, this one containing the figures of two men and a little Saami girl with blond hair. Yes, he had other photographs of Jesper, his wife, Ava, and their children, but this photo of just him and the postman, along with sweet little Márgu, was the one he held most dear to his heart. Along with his departed wife, they felt like his true family. 

Between the photographs sat a familiar blue cap, and he had the sudden urge to touch it again. As he took it down from its resting place, he ran his fingers over the soft fabric, marveling at how well it had withstood the test of time. “We’re having trouble with our mail, old friend. I bet you’d know what to do.” North took a heavy seat on the bed, contemplating the cap in his hands. He could still remember the last time he saw the cap’s owner. It was on a Christmas Eve that seemed so long ago. Jesper had reached the ripe old age of 72. He’d barely been able to keep his eyes open when Klaus had appeared. Yes, Klaus, not North. That was the last time anyone had used his true name. 

Klaus had gotten down on one knee, taking his friend’s lanky hand into his own. Jesper’s hair had been fully white by that point, and he was fond of wearing his postman’s hat. He always joked that he had taken to wearing it to cover the bald spot on the top of his head. As they sat there on that cold, Christmas Eve night, Jesper whispered his name one last time. Klaus, in turn, had held his hand as the life drifted from his aged body. The postman’s once expressive eyes had turned blank and empty, staring half-lidded at him until the bigger man reached out and closed his eyelids with the gentlest of gestures.

Unable to stop himself, Klaus had leaned forward, sweeping the cap off of Jesper’s head, so that he could press his lips to his soft forehead as he silently whispered his final goodbyes. His heart still ached for the love that he had lost that day. A love that he had never had the courage to voice aloud. 

“And then I stole his cap,” the guardian whispered, laying back onto his red sheets. “I stole his cap, just as he stole my heart all those many years ago.” Klaus didn’t even realize he was slowly drifting off to sleep, his fingers loosening on the cap as it rested on his chest. 

As he slept, a single moonbeam shot down from the sky toward his window. It swept through the smallest of cracks, and into his study, before bouncing around his darkened bedroom. Joyously, it surged around the cap, causing it to glow a pale blue. Tugging it ever so gently, the moonbeam shot off with its prize, and proceeded to unlatch the window in the study. With a barely audible giggle, the moonbeam surged out the window, too focused on the cap within its grasp to remember that closing a window is a common practice among the people of Earth. The Man in the Moon beckoned it onward toward a small town — a town named Smeerensburg. 


	2. A Lost Love Returns

When Jesper opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the moon. It was full and round, and he could almost swear that it was watching him. _Man, how much did I drink last night?_ He stumbled to his feet, pressing a hand to his forehead to soothe the ache that was slowly ebbing away. It was obvious that he’d fallen asleep in a snowbank, but he could barely feel the cold wind that normally blew through Smeerensburg. 

“Okay, Jesper. This is fine. You just need to find somewhere warm to get out from the cold,” he whispered to himself. Glancing down, he could make out the large, postman-issued bag draped over his shoulder, his familiar blue cloak, and his uniform — when had he put on his uniform? Snow blew around him, causing him to fumble with his gloved hands for the most important tool he carried in this type of weather. “Lantern, lantern… Where is my lant…”

It was suddenly there. Floating in the air inches from his nose. The lantern that he KNEW hadn’t been there moments before. “Okay… this is getting weird.” He glanced around for the source, but found nothing but snow and trees. He wasn’t sure where he was or how he’d gotten there, but he did know that he needed to get moving, or he’d likely freeze to death. Hesitantly, Jesper reached out, and grasped the handle of the lantern, only to feel it pull his arm down, as if it had suddenly regained its full weight.

The postman shook his head, and raised the lantern again, peering into the moon-lit darkness. “Which way do I go? How am I supposed to find the path out of this place?”

_~Think of where you want to go.~_

“Who said that?” Jesper shivered, taking a step back. The wind echoed through the trees, but it sounded nothing like the strange voice he could have sworn he’d heard.

_~Who do you want to see the most?~_

“Who do I want to see the most? What kind of question is that? I want to see Alva, and my kids, and… Klaus.” Jesper felt his heart clench as he thought of his best friend’s warm eyes, and kind smile. His late best friend, he remembered with a sinking feeling in his gut. Klaus was gone. 

Wait, was it Christmas Eve? Klaus visited him every Christmas Eve. He’d be waiting for him at the house, and Jesper wasn’t even there to see him. He needed to get home. He needed to see… “Klaus. I want to see Klaus!”

_~Think of him. Focus on him. Let the light guide you.~_

“Okay, weird voice in my head. I’m really hoping you’re not leading me astray here.” Jesper closed his eyes, and concentrated on the memories of his dearest friend. His secret crush. His long-lost love. Feelings that he had never once voiced aloud seemed to rush through him all at once, and when he opened his eyes, he could see the lantern shining in his gloved hand. Raising it, he noticed that it glowed brighter as he held it to the right, and dimmer as he moved it around. “To the right we go. I really hope I don’t fall off a cliff.”

* * *

North had awoken to a chill in the air, and had realized quite quickly that the window in the study had somehow opened during the night. Once he’d wrestled it closed, he’d sighed at the sight of his desk covered in snow. It was only after he’d cleaned up the mess that he’d wandered back into the bedroom, and discovered that Jesper’s cap was not in its normal place on the top of the dresser. He’d searched for nearly an hour, but there was no sign of the sturdy blue cap. 

Finally, he’d admitted defeat. He could not continue to spare the time looking for the cap, even if it had held a multitude of prized memories. Feeling old beyond his extended years, North trudged down to the lower levels of the workshop to join the yeti. The building would not repair itself, and many hands made for lighter work, after all. He could continue his search that evening, once the day’s work was complete.

* * *

“Okay, is it getting colder out here?” He could see his breath in the air beyond his lips, even if his body had clearly numbed past the point of feeling the cold. As the forest around him became denser, the moon’s light no longer seemed to chase away the darkness. Instead, Jesper found himself relying on his lantern to see even a few steps ahead of him. He wasn’t sure how far he’d managed to travel, but the little voice kept reminding him to focus on his old friend. “How much farther do I have to go?” he groaned aloud. “Great, now I’m talking to myself.”

_~Close your eyes.~_

“Close my eyes? I know I’m crazy enough to listen to a voice in my head, but I’m not crazy enough to walk around a forest, in the middle of a SNOWSTORM, with my eyes closed,” Jesper snapped, glaring up at the sky. Beyond the trees, he could see the barest outline of the moon shining down on him.

A laugh, as soft as a snowflake, seemed to brush against his mind. _~Close your eyes. Focus on HIM. Trust that the light will lead you to him.~_

What else could he do? There were trees as far as the eye could see, and the snow covered any possible path he might have followed back to the town. So far, his lantern, and the strange voice, were the only things keeping him from certain death. “Alright. You win,” Jesper finally sighed. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, and let it out. Taking in another deep breath, he tightened his grip on the lantern, and focused his thoughts on his favorite toymaker. “I’m coming, Klaus. Please wait for me.” He took one blind step forward, and then another. Unbeknownst to the postman, the light from his lantern began to swirl in the air before him. Without realizing it, he stepped into that light, and out onto the snowy path on the other side.

_~Open your eyes, silly.~_

“First you tell me to close my eyes, now you want me to open them,” Jesper grumbled lightly, but he did as the voice asked. “What in the world?” There, in the distance, was a giant building with a domed roof. Light burst from every window like a beacon in the darkness. It was built into the side of an icy mountain, but the winding path leading up to its doors seemed more inviting than treacherous. 

“This is it. I’ve gone mad. There is no way this could be real,” the postman said, nearly dropping to his knees in shock. 

_~Don’t stop now. You’re almost there. HE’S waiting for you.~_

“You’re telling me that Klaus is here? How could he be here? I don’t even know where HERE is!” He turned away from the castle-like building, searching for a way back home. To his surprise, the forest seemed to have disappeared, along with the snowstorm, but there was still a blanket of snow as far as his eyes could see. And strange footprints… Jesper leaned down to get a better look. “Am I being followed by some kind of goat? Wait, where are my foot…”

“An intruder!”

The postman spun around, his heart nearly dropping out of his chest. A giant burly creature with grey and white fur was stalking toward him from the left, and several other equally-hairy creatures were coming from the right. There was only one clear way to go. Panicked, he rushed up the pathway as fast as his legs would take him, his lantern swinging at his side as he ran. What even were those things? Oh man, he was so going to get eaten. And he would never see his wife or his kids again. He’d never see Klaus agai…”

And then there he was. The toymaker himself. Standing in the doorway of the building, the light silhouetting his broad-shouldered form. 

“Klaus?”

* * *

After a long, and to be honest, disappointing day, North finally took the elevator to the main floor. The main floor was a place where he entertained guests, created toys in his private workroom, prepared and ate his meals, and took the time to relax by the fireplace. Tonight he was restless. Finishing his meal, along with a heady glass of mead, he made his way to the bay window. From that vantage point, he could see beyond the far reaches of his home. 

His gaze flickered up to the full moon. “Hello, old friend. I hope you are well. You wouldn’t have happened to see a blue postman’s cap? It may have blown out my window last night.”

The light from the moon seemed to flicker with amusement. North fought the urge to rub his neck, certain that the tips of his ears were now burning from embarrassment. “It was the last memento from a friend. I would very much like to find it…”

An unusual commotion on the path leading up the mountain caught his attention. Pressing closer to the glass, he narrowed his eyes to try to get a closer look at the blue figure racing toward his door. There was a strange bounding motion to its run, but that fact soon escaped his mind as his eyes began to truly see the figure’s outline. 

Blue cap, blue uniform, golden tassels in the proper places, a lantern dangling from its… no, HIS hands. The man was getting closer, clearly terrified at the sight of the yeti chasing him up the pathway. 

A postman? At the North Pole? And one not even properly dressed for the sub-zero weather. North shot a concerned glance at the moon, before racing toward the door. He needed to get that poor man indoors before he froze to death. 

Flinging open the doors, the guardian took a few steps out into the frigid cold. Even with his immortal powers, he still preferred to be properly dressed before heading out. He wasn’t blessed with yeti fur, after all. Raising his hands, North tried to wave the man forward. Honestly, what kind of person was traveling this far north without proper…

The man in the postman uniform stopped a few feet away, the light finally catching on his features. North froze, his words stuck in his throat. Brown eyes stared back at him, equally as shocked as he was. 

“Jesper.”

“Klaus.”

North stumbled forward, barely noticing Phil and the yeti guards who had finally made it to the top of the walkway. “Jesper!” He opened his arms, and the shorter man threw himself forward. Their arms clasped around one another as each man attempted to hold the other as close as possible.

“Klaus, Klaus! I can’t believe I found you! Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you?”

The Guardian of Wonder chuckled, cuddling his old friend closer. The other man should have been frozen stiff. How did he get all the way to the North Pole? He should have been home in Smeerensburg… North’s eyes widened as he stared over the postman’s shoulder, his brain finally catching up to him. Jesper shouldn’t have been there at all. The Jesper he knew was…

Pushing the other man back, he kept his hands clasped firmly on the postman’s shoulders to keep him from slipping away. “You can’t be Jesper. My friend is…” But he was Jesper. North had known that the moment he’d looked into his eyes. Even if he was less human now than he had been on his deathbed. 

“What are you talking about? Of course, I’m Jesper. I get that you’re all magical and stuff now, but I’m still me,” Jesper said, clearly amused at North’s confusion. Furred ears stuck out on either side of his head, just below the line of the cap. 

_He likely has no idea how much he’s changed,_ North thought to himself. He could see the changes quite clearly now, as could the yeti hovering behind them. It seems the Man in the Moon sent him his wish, after all. Casting a thankful glance, and a brief nod at the moon, North waved the yeti back to their posts, and led his old friend into the warmth of the workshop.

“It is good to see you again, Jesper.”

“It’s good to see you too, Klaus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The faun is a mythological half human–half goat creature appearing in Ancient Rome. (Wikipedia). Fauns are said to be more gentle than satyrs (Green mythology), and will lead travelers to safety – if they like the person. Inspiration for Faun Jesper would definitely be Mr. Tumnus from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	3. Reunited at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see this lovely artwork that ifuckinlovebees on tumblr created of faun Jesper? It’s beautiful! Check it out! 
> 
> https://ifuckinlovebees.tumblr.com/post/189520504445/i-did-fanart-of-shitigers-fanfic-the-perfect

“I’m a goat-person,” Jesper finally choked out, his gaze fixed on the full-length mirror in front of him. The familiar contours of his face stared back at him, but now his chin was sporting a delicate goatee. His high-necked uniform was standard enough, but the fabric continued past his knees. When he turned to get a better angle, he could clearly see long hairy legs and hooved feet jutting out from beneath the jacket. 

“You might be a faun, actually,” Klaus said, his voice warm and amused.

“I’m dead, and I’m a goat-person,” Jesper repeated, unable to look away from the evidence staring back at him. Hooves! He had HOOVES!

“It is not so bad. You are a spirit now, like me. Unless you would prefer to not be here…” Klaus trailed off, setting the identical mugs of cocoa down on the side table.

Jesper spun around, finally focusing on him. “Of course not! I want to be with y… I mean, I’ve missed you. Things weren’t the same after you — disappeared.”

Klaus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to leave you behind. I thought it was my time, but soon realized that the universe had other plans for me.”

“Yes, making you the magical spirit of Christmas. But at least you LOOK human. I have hooves, Klaus!” Jesper flopped into the closest armchair, and stuck his foot out at the other man. “Hooves!”

“I told you, they’re not that bad. I’m sure you’ll get used to them. To be honest, I’m just overjoyed at seeing you again, my friend,” the Guardian of Wonder announced, his lips curving into a familiar, gentle smile.

Jesper felt his cheeks heat up, and he quickly glanced away. “I’m really happy to see you, too.”

“Weren’t you cold out there in the snow?” Klaus asked, handing him a mug of cocoa. Two marshmallows bobbed atop the liquid chocolate.

“Not really. I could feel the wind and snow, but the temperature didn’t really bother me,” the younger man answered honestly. He took a sip of his cocoa, and couldn’t help smiling broadly at the flavor. “This is heaven. This drink, I mean.”

“I’m glad you like it. Phil’s mate makes the best hot chocolate,” Klaus insisted. 

“I’ll have to thank her sometime,” the faun said, sipping his drink again. The room they were in was rather cozy, now that Jesper had calmed down enough to properly take it all in. A grand fireplace, armchairs, a couch, and rich red carpets. The picture frames on the walls displayed a mixture of Christmas-themed paintings, and colorful letters from children. _Klaus is such a softy,_ the postman thought.

“Him, actually. His name is Andy. I’m sure you’ll see him around.”

“Oh.” Jesper sat up straighter as he threw a glance at his old friend. The sweater-clad man was settling down into his own plush chair across from him. Between them, the fire crackled in the hearth, sending pulses of warmth in their direction. 

“So, how are your feet? Do they feel chilled from the snow?” Klaus asked, his gaze focusing on the hooved feet that Jesper had now tucked closer to his body. 

“My goat-feet, you mean,” Jesper grumbled, deliberately not looking down. “They’re fine. They don’t feel cold, at all.”

“It is miraculous that you are able to withstand the cold temperatures here at the pole. Manny has given you quite the gift. By Manny, I am referring to the man in the moon,” said Klaus, receiving a frosty glare in return. “I’m sorry that it is upsetting you. You did not ask to be summoned from your eternal slumber.”

Jesper rolled his eyes in response. “I’m not upset about being alive again… or _whatever_ this is. It just would have been nice if he had asked if I wanted to be turned into a faun-person-goat-thing. I even have a goatee! Which actually looks rather dashing, if I do say so myself. Better than that mustache.”

“It does look dashing,” Klaus agreed cheerfully. “You look quite handsome.”

Jesper’s cheeks tinted red, but he only cleared his throat, and continued. “And these weird furry ears stick out on both sides. Look at them!” The faun swept the cap from his head, settling it in his lap as he waited for the other man to respond. Surely even Klaus would agree that his new ears were mildly hideous.

“Oh,” Klaus exclaimed softly, his gaze focusing on the top of his friend’s head.

“Oh, what? I still have hair, right?” Jesper reached up, his fingers smoothing over his golden locks, and the oddly-shaped things now jutting from his head. “What the..?”

“You have… horns,” Klaus declared in amazement. “They were simply hidden beneath your hat.”

“Uuuuggghhh! Why me?” Jesper leaned back in his chair, groaning at the ceiling. First the legs, then the ears… and now he had horns, too!

“I think you look fine,” the larger man stated. “I brought cookies. Would you like one?” He gestured to the plate of cookies on the table. “The chocolate chip ones are my favorite.”

“Yeah,” Jesper grumbled, pushing himself back up again. “Here, hold this.” He thrust his hat into Klaus’ hands, before snagging two of the cookies, and plopping one of them into his mouth. “Ca-nt belief Ihavhorns.”

Klaus hummed under his breath, caressing the blue cap in his hands. The man in the moon **had** found it, and returned it. Along with a gift even more precious. His gaze returned to his friend, who had left his seat, and was now dramatically examining his new form in the mirror. 

“Why is my uniform so long now?” the faun asked aloud. Reaching down, he tugged up one side of the long, golden-buttoned jacket. “Where are my… Am I not wearing pants! Where are my pants?”

The guardian watched as his friend’s cheeks brightened to a rosy red, even as he frantically tugged the jacket back down. “Ah, I suppose that makes sense. Bunny does not wear clothing either.”

“Who is Bunny? Oh, and your man in the moon is a pervert,” the postman declared, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. “Can’t believe I’ve been walking around half naked like this.”

Klaus felt a laugh bubble up inside of him. He tried to hold it in, he really did, but in the end, out it came. 

“HA, HA, HA… HO, HO, HO!”

“Stop laughing!” Jesper grouched, far too annoyed to enjoy the sound of his friend’s uniquely silly laughter. A moment later, his eyes snapped to the ceiling. “And you stop laughing, too! I still don’t know who you are.”

The bigger man’s laughter trickled off, replaced with concern. “Jesper?”

“Sorry,” the postman sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I’ve been hearing this… _voice_ in my head since I woke up. I don’t even remember how I got here. The voice told me to think of you, and then the lamp led me blindly into a snowstorm, and then suddenly I was here. At your door.”

“I see,” Klaus hummed. As he watched, Jesper’s head tilted to the side, one of his furred ears perked as if he was listening to someone. “Is the voice saying anything else?”

_~He asked for you. He has a job for you. Stay with him. You belong together.~_

“The voice is saying… that you wanted me here. That you… have a _job_ for me.” Jesper swallowed nervously. 

“Ah, well, that’s true. I do have a job for…”

_~You should ask to see his room. His bed is nice and BIG. Big enough for two.~_

“Jesper?” Klaus raised a brow as the blush returned to his friend’s pale cheeks.

“You really are a per..!” Jesper choked off his words the moment he realized Klaus was staring at him. “It’s nothing. Just the voice being chatty. Please go on.”

“I think we should finish talking about the voice you’re hearing,” Klaus said. “I am a little concerned.” His friend nodded, taking a seat back in his armchair. “Are you talking to the man in the moon?”

“I don’t know. Voice, are you the man in the moon?” After a few moments, Jesper frowned. “He laughed, and now he’s not talking.”

“I see. Was it a nice laugh?” Klaus asked, already suspecting that the moon prince was indeed the one watching over his postman. He’d been concerned at first, worried that it might be Pitch. 

“I guess. The voice was rather light and tingly.”

“I see.”

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Phil poking his head through the open doorway. “It is late, spirit of Christmas.”

“That it is,” Klaus sighed, getting to his feet. Jesper blinked up at him, his attention flickering between Klaus and the yeti. “I just need to speak to Phil for a moment. I will be right back.” Once he’d left the room, Klaus switched to Yetish to continue the conversation with his head of operations. “My friend will need a room for the foreseeable future. He has nowhere else to go.”

“Shall we prepare one of the guest rooms down the hall where the other guardians rest?”

“No. I would prefer to keep him closer. He is new to this life.” There was an empty, and already furnished room right next to his own. Jesper would be safe there. If he needed anything, Klaus would be able to help him. “Put him in the room beside mine.”

Phil raised an eyebrow, but nodded. The yeti shambled off toward the elevator, leaving Klaus alone in the hallway. For a moment, the guardian wondered if he’d made the right choice. Was he being too forward by placing his old friend that particular room – a room he had furnished over the years with handcrafted items that reminded him of the people he’d loved and lost. He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. No, this was the right choice. If Jesper later wanted a different room, or even his own separate home, Klaus would help him move. For now, he needed to know that his friend was safe – and for him, that meant keeping him close. 

Jesper didn’t turn when he reentered the room. His drained cocoa mug sat on the table, and his eyes were drooping as he stared into the fire blazing in the hearth. “It is getting late,” Klaus whispered, nudging his friend’s shoulder. 

The lanky man blinked tired eyes at him, before pushing himself to his feet, stretching and yawning at the same time. “Sorry to keep you up. I should go…” Jesper froze, his eyes flickering to the snow-covered windowsill. 

“Go where?” Klaus asked softly, doing his utmost best not to spook the other man. 

“I don’t know. I don’t really have a home anymore, do I?” Jesper said, his voice trembling with uncertainty. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself.

“That will not be a problem, my friend. You shall stay here, with me,” the Guardian of Wonder announced, placing his hands on his hips in a stance of confidence.

“Stay with you?” Jesper took a step back, his eyes darting around the room. “I couldn’t do that. Surely you don’t want me hanging around _all_ the time. You know how annoying I can get. Like, like how I tell stupid jokes to try to get you to laugh…”

“I like your jokes,” Klaus insisted, patting Jesper on the back. “And you are not annoying ALL the time.”

“Ouch. Right where it hurts, big guy.” The postman pretended to stab himself in the heart. “And I’m not sure if I believe you about the jokes.”

“I have several rooms full of books. Perhaps you will find some new jokes within their pages. My home is your home for as long as you desire,” the guardian said, pulling his friend into a half hug.

“As long as I desire, huh?” Brown eyes glanced up at Klaus, before darting back down. “I mean, I suppose I could take you up on that offer. But just you wait, one of these days you’ll be ordering those big furry guys to kick me out.”

“They are called _yeti_. They live in their own homes within the mountains beneath my workshop. They are the builders of toys, and the protectors of the north.” Klaus released his friend, and took his hand, pulling him gently out of the parlor. 

“You don’t build toys anymore?” the faun asked.

“There are too many children in the world to build their toys all on my own. I design and create the blueprints for many of the toys, but I have a few ingenious yeti who are skilled designers, as well. In fact, I will need to introduce you to Miki. She is the chief clothing maker, for both people and toys. She sewed most of my outfits, so I’m sure she can design a wardrobe for you, as well.” Klaus pressed the button on the wall, and heard the DING before the doors opened. He ushered his friend inside, and pressed the button for the top floor. 

“Uh… what is this thing?” Jesper asked curiously, stumbling back with a yelp as the doors slid shut in front of his nose. The tiny room they were in suddenly lurched, prompting the faun to press himself closer to the hefty man next to him. Not that he’d ever admit that he was clinging to Klaus’ arm like a frightened cat. “And why is the room moving?”

“It is an elevator.”

“An elevator? I’ve heard of these, but dad never let me ride in one. He thought they were death traps,” Jesper said, his gaze focusing on the buttons next to the door. “Can I push the buttons?”

Klaus let out a laugh, amused at his little friend’s excitement. “Just wait until you see the cars. We shall save button pushing for another day. After all, we’ve reached the top floor, and this is our stop.” He pulled his reluctant postman out of the elevator, leading him down the hall to the left. 

“What is down the other hallway?” Jesper asked curiously, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Ah, that is the guest wing. The other guardians have specially-designed rooms for when they choose to spend the night. Jack’s room is at the far end of the hallway, and it has a special seal to keep the cold out. He has a tendency to leave the window open when he drops in for a visit,” Klaus explained, stopping in front of the second to last door in the hall.

“Wait… what guardians?” Jesper asked, tilting his head up at him.

“I forgot to tell you about them, didn’t I? Just as I am the spirit of Christmas, the other holidays have their spirits, as well. And there are spirits without holidays, of course. Out of all the spirits, Manny has chosen guardians to defend the children of Earth. There are 5 of us, in total.”

“Hold on. Are you telling me that the Easter Bunny is real?” the postman asked, clearly skeptical of such a claim.

“Yes. We just call him Bunny. His full name is E. Aster Bunnymund. But there is also the tooth fairy, the sandman, and our newest guardian, Jack Frost.”

“Jack Frost?” Jesper pursed his lips together. “Like ‘Jack Frost nipping at your nose?’ You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?” A snarky grin spread over the faun’s face, and he elbowed his friend gently in the side. “Good one, Klaus. You got me. I almost believed you.”

Klaus’ eyes sparkled in amusement, but he only patted his friend on the shoulder, and opened the door to his new room. “I will introduce you to them, later. For now, I would rather show you where you will be staying.”

Jesper’s eyes widened in amazement as he stepped into the room. A cozy bed with a blue blanket and matching pillowcases took up most of the space, but there was still enough room for a dresser, nightstand, closet, and bathroom off to the far side. Another small room, with an arched entrance, could be seen from the doorway. The faun was curious to know what was in there, but it could wait. “This is wonderful, Klaus!”

“I’m pleased that you like it. Let me know if you need anything, and I will get it for you.”

“You did mention clothes. I’m pretty sure I have my shirt under this jacket, but yeah… no pants. And I don’t really have anything to sleep in. Maybe a nightshirt or two.”

“I could loan you one of mine, for tonight. As long as you don’t mind red,” Klaus suggested.

“No offense, big guy, but I think anything that fits you would be a bit too big for me,” Jesper laughed, already envisioning a giant red nightshirt draped over his skinny frame. He’d try to push up one sleeve, and the other sleeve would slump down his other arm. It was just a silly thought. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just sleep in the nude tonight.”

“The nude?” Klaus unconsciously glanced at the bed. He was definitely not thinking of a sleepy, blond-haired postman beckoning him to join him under the bedsheets. 

“Geeze, I’m sorry, Klaus. Me and my big mouth. I shouldn’t have…”

Klaus took a step back into the hallway, raising his hands to ward off his friend’s apologies. “It’s fine, Jesper. I just wasn’t expecting… that is to say… It’s your room now. I’ll have Miki start on some casual clothing for you tomorrow, so that you feel more comfortable.” 

“I’d really appreciate that. Thanks.” Jesper stood in the doorway, a part of him unwilling to say goodnight. It felt too much like goodbye, even though he knew Klaus wouldn’t be more than a few footsteps away.

“I’ll leave you to get settled in. My room is right next door, if you need anything,” said Klaus. Honestly, Jesper could come banging on his door at 2 in the morning, and the guardian would be on his feet, and ready to lend a hand. In fact, if he took a step closer, he’d be able to lean down and give him a good night ki… “Uh, right. You’re probably tired. I’m tired, too. I’ll just be in my room. Goodnight!”

In the time it took the postman to blink, his hefty friend was already darting into his own room, the door shutting promptly behind him. “Must have been really tired…” Jesper mumbled to himself, sliding his own door closed. With a sigh, he turned to survey the room. “Alright. Time to check this place out.” 


	4. Everyone Loves the Sleigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider reading: Jesper vs. the Elevator! (Tales from the Postman) before this chapter.

“I have a surprise for you,” Klaus announced, heaving open the mighty wooden doors that separated the main building from the icy tunnels below the workshop. Yeti and elves were racing about, busy with their important tasks. “Open the doors, boys!”

Jesper followed his friend’s gaze to the larger set of elaborately-carved doors at the end of the small tunnel. Two enormous yeti rushed to do as Klaus asked, and finally heaved the doors open. The sound of heavy hooves crunching on snow was followed by the sharp whinnies of the creatures that came clomping out of the darkness. Massive reindeer, with impressive horns, strained against their harnesses, even as they surged forward down the narrow runway. The creatures towered over them, even taller than Klaus himself. 

“Whoa, there.” Klaus stepped forward to the set of reindeer in the lead, his hands reaching out to steady the one closest to him. 

Jesper took a hesitant step forward, reaching his hand out until it was nearly touching the nose of one of the middle reindeer. “Hey there, big guy. What’s your name?” The horned creature turned its head to peer down at him, snuffling at his fingers. Then, without warning, it pushed its snout past the faun’s outstretched hand, and nuzzled the side of his face, instead. 

“It seems that Vixen remembers you,” Klaus chuckled, patting Dancer on the neck.

“What? No way is this my little Vixxi,” Jesper said, giving the reindeer some well-deserved neck scratches. 

“It is. And it isn’t just our small team of five, anymore. We’ve added a few to our ranks, as well,” the guardian said. “Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, and Cupid. Donner and Blitzen are on standby, just in case. We alternate them every year.” 

Jesper stepped aside, watching as Vixen clomped back into line. A smile crossed over his face as he walked past Cupid, sparing a moment to give him a pat on the neck. The sleigh loomed before him, just as impressive as the magical reindeer that pulled it. Reaching out, he ran his fingers over the strange flap that stuck out from the side. 

“Wing-flaps. They help with steering the sleigh in the air,” Klaus informed him, walking around to the other side. He heaved himself into the front seat, and took the reins in one hand.

“Wing-flaps. This is certainly a sight to behold, isn’t it,” Jesper whispered, his eyes shimmering with amazement as he stared up at his broad-shouldered friend. Klaus looked every inch the magical Santa Klaus that he’d told his children and grandchildren stories about.

“Would you… like to go for a ride?” the guardian suggested, extending a hand. The faun nodded, allowing Klaus to take his hand. The spirit of Christmas guided his friend to the seat next to him, and then sat down himself. “Keep your arms and legs inside the sleigh at all times. Here we go!”

There was a SNAP of the reins, and the reindeer shot off down the icy runway. Jesper held in a breath as they careened through the partially-lit tunnel, gaining speed with each passing moment. 

“Hold tight!” Klaus commanded. He wrapped a massive arm around the shorter man, and pulled him close. He wasn’t about to lose his friend so soon after getting him back. 

“Klaus?”

“I… uh, just don’t want you to fall out of the sleigh. There are no seatbelts, and it is a long way to the ground.”

“Oh, right. I would definitely not want to fall out of here. So, you can keep on keeping me safe, big guy.”

“I will,” Klaus promised, sending a warm smile down at his friend. A moment later, the sleigh curved around the bend, and then did a gravity-defying loop along the sides and ceiling of the cave. 

“This is insane!” Jesper shouted, but the joyous smile on his face betrayed his enthusiasm. 

“Here comes the best part!” the guardian shouted, snapping the reins again with his free hand as they approached the end of the runway. With a jerk, Dasher and Dancer leapt into the air, a twinkle of magic bursting from their hooves. The rest of the reindeer followed in unison, until the entire sleigh was airborne. 

Jesper half turned to gaze back at the snowy tunnel they’d just flown out of. The workshop seemed to shrink below them as the sleigh rose into the sky. “A flying sleigh pulled by magical reindeer,” the faun snorted, burying his face into the bigger man’s red jacket. “I can’t believe we’re actually in a flying sleigh. This is crazy.”

“No, my friend. This is pure magic! Now, where do you want to go?”

“Surprise me,” the faun said, his eyes sparkling with delight.

“I think we will save the snow globes for another day then,” Klaus said. A snow globe portal would require the use of the hand that was holding Jesper close, and he was reluctant to release him. 

“Snow globes? Whatever you say, big guy.” Jesper snuggled closer to his larger friend, enjoying the weight of Klaus’ arm around him. The reindeer dashed ahead of the sleigh, their hooves riding the wind as easily as they once clomped over the ground below. As far as the postman was concerned, this flight could go on forever, and it wouldn’t bother him one bit.

* * *

When the sleigh finally came to a stop at the top of the runway, the yeti rushed to unhook the reindeer, guiding them back to their enclosure. 

“That was amazing!” Jesper yelled, finally jumping to his feet. Unable to resist the temptation, he leaned forward to examine the front of the sleigh, marveling at the giant globe in the middle of the console. 

“That globe guides me to the children of the world. They are the ones that power it with their belief in the spirit of Christmas,” Klaus explained, resting his chin on one fist as he watched the postman’s delight as he examined the bow of the sleigh.

The faun pressed a single hand to the globe’s surface. “Do you miss it? Our old sleigh, I mean,” Jesper said, even as he watched the little lights blink beneath his hand.

Klaus sat up, noting the wistful expression on the postman’s face. His mind drifted back to the day the Sami people had finished building their new sleigh. 

_“You want to blindfold me?” Jesper commented, an expression of wry amusement on his face._

_“It won’t be anything weird,” Klaus promised, holding up a crimson scarf. “Don’t you trust me?”_

_“With my life,” Jesper answered honestly. The slender man turned, a confident smile on his lips as Klaus slipped the cotton fabric over his eyes, tying it gently behind his head._

_“And now I can’t see a thing,” the postman exclaimed, reaching his arms out in front of him._

_“That was the plan, my friend.” The toymaker held his shorter friend’s shoulders as he guided him out the back door toward the courtyard. The Sami carpenters were just putting the finishing touches on the lettering when they stepped outside._

_The embellishment was Klaus’ idea. The sleigh was as much his as it was Jesper’s. Before the dark-eyed postman had arrived in Smeerensburg, Klaus had been wasting his days chopping wood, tending to the garden, and living in a perpetual state of mourning. Lydia wouldn’t have wanted that for him. She would have wanted him to move on, and if the wind was any indication, she’d already given her consent in regards to his golden-haired companion._

_With careful fingers, which had spent several decades tinkering with the tiniest cogs and gears, Klaus loosened the knot behind Jesper’s head, letting the fabric slip from the other man’s face._

_“Wow,” Jesper whispered, clearly awed by the sight. The postman glanced up at him with a grateful, and if Klaus hadn’t known any better he would have said **loving** , smile on his face. “So, OUR sleigh,” the blond remarked cheerfully. _

_“Without you, Christmas would not be such a joyous occasion here in Smeerensburg. Our sleigh will continue to spread joy for many years to come,” Klaus said, even as they climbed into the sleigh and took their usual seats._

_“I’d like that,” the postman admitted, his cheeks reddening as he glanced away._

“Klaus?”

The familiar voice drew him out of his memories, and back to the magical sleigh Klaus had been flying since the day his life began as North: Guardian of Wonder. Jesper was peering over his shoulder at him, waiting for an answer. “Yes,” the toymaker finally said, getting to his feet. He took a step forward, and leaned down to lay a massive hand over Jesper’s slender fingers. “I do miss our old sleigh.” The globe seemed warm beneath their hands, but Klaus only had eyes for his postman. 

Jesper smiled up at him, and a tingle of energy began to tickle their fingertips. The faun’s eyes flickered down, and then widened in disbelief. “Klaus?”

The guardian followed his gaze, marveling at the magical energy glowing beneath their hands. As they pulled away, the glow separated, sliding down the sides of the globe until the wooden panels on either side were lit up. As quickly as it had appeared, the glow faded, leaving behind names carved into the panels. KLAUS was engraved on the left panel, and JESPER was engraved on the right. 

“The magic of Christmas,” Klaus exclaimed. An incredible joy filled his belly, and he couldn’t resist plucking the slender faun off his feet, spinning him around in the air with a booming laugh. Jesper’s initial surprise melted into peals of laughter, until they finally calmed down enough to disembark from the sleigh. When they reached the wooden lift that would take them back up to the workshop, they were out of breath, but happy. 

“So, now that we’ve had our sleigh ride, how would you feel about a tour of the workshop?”

“I’d say that sounds like a perfect idea, San-ta,” Jesper teased, his sultry tone erupting into laughter when Klaus playfully poked him in the side. 

“You are a joy to have around, Jesper. I missed your enthusiasm,” the older man admitted. 

“And I missed your company,” the postman replied. “Smeerensburg wasn’t the same without you.” The lift came to a stop at the lowest floor of the workshop, interrupting their conversation. 

Striding out first, Klaus extended a hand to the shorter man. “Shall we?”

Jesper nodded, taking his hand, and letting Klaus pull him from station to station, each more wonderful than the last.

* * *

Klaus bid his friend a hearty good night, before slipping into his own chambers. Hanging his fur-trimmed jacket on the coatrack, he stripped out of his knitted sweater and baggy pants, pulling on a deep red nightshirt that hung down to his ankles. Sliding into bed, the guardian stared up at the ceiling without really seeing it. 

It was only Jesper’s second day at the pole, and he was already fitting back into Klaus’ life like he belonged there. Seeing the sleek curves of Jesper’s name on his magical, high-tech sleigh had invoked a strong feeling of joy and contentment, which had also left Klaus unsure if he could ever be happy returning to a solitary lifestyle. For that reason, he knew he could never tell Jesper how he truly felt. He couldn’t risk driving him away. 

In the next room, a certain postman was having similar thoughts. What should have been a pleasant end to an exciting day was slowly turning into a reminder of unspoken feelings, and guarded secrets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many wonderful comments! Thank you very much! I’m glad everyone is enjoying this story. I know people are curious to find out if Jesper becomes a guardian, and what will happen when he meets the other guardians. I don’t want to give anything away just yet. I can definitely say that Jesper is not Krampus, though I do have plans to bring Krampus into the story at a later point. 
> 
> The next chapter is called: A Gift for Languages. Shoutout to: Alfredopizzaluver151. You picked up on that little hint from chapter 2. Here’s a sneak peek. 
> 
> “Klaus, hi! We were just talking — definitely not about cookies. And if we were discussing cookies, they were not your favorite cookies. Why would I be asking about your favorite cookies?”


	5. A Gift for Languages

It did not take Jesper long to get familiar with the elevators and lifts at the workshop. As such, there were days when it took Klaus longer than usual to find him. On this particular morning, he finally spotted the blond postman hanging around Andy’s painting station. The artistic yeti grumbled something about cookies as the Guardian of Wonder drew nearer to them.

“And you cook them for how long again?”

“360 degrees, according to human stove time,” Andy grumbled in Yetish.

“360 degrees. Got it. And how many cups of chocolate chips should I use for a double batch?”

“Two cups would be enough… Ah, the spirit of Christmas approaches,” the yeti announced, looking over the faun’s shoulder. 

Jesper spun around, stuffing a notebook into his inner jacket pocket. “Klaus, hi! We were just talking — definitely not about cookies. And if we were discussing cookies, they were not your favorite cookies. Why would I be asking about your favorite cookies?”

Jesper would have continued rambling if Klaus hadn’t reached out, and grasped one of his shoulders fondly. The faun’s words trailed off, his expressive brown eyes flickering down to the hand on his shoulder, and then up at the man standing in front of him. “Jesper,” Klaus began, unconsciously squeezing his friend’s shoulder.

“Yes?” Jesper squeaked, his eyes widening.

“Are you able to understand the yeti?” the guardian asked, gesturing to the towering creatures who were bustling around the workshop. 

Jesper followed his gaze. “Well, yeah. It’s not hard when they’re speaking English.”

“What language am I speaking right now?” Klaus asked, deliberately speaking in the Yetish, which was the guttural language of the proud yeti race. 

Jesper smiled confidently. “English. Although there is a hint of a growl in your tone. Like a deep, throaty undertone — if that makes any sense, at all.”

“I see.” Klaus switched to standard English for his next question. “And what language am I speaking now?”

“English,” the postman answered. “But your voice is normal now.”

“And what about now?” Klaus asked softly, switching to Russian.

Jesper pressed his hands together, and tapped his pointer fingers on his chin, his eyes narrowing in concentration. “I feel like this is a trick question, but I’m going to go for it. English!”

Klaus couldn’t help but laugh aloud, his chuckles echoing the workshop. Jesper smiled back at him, but there was clear confusion in his eyes.

“This is what makes you laugh? Have I been studying joke books for nothing?”

Klaus wiped the happy tears from his eyes, and wrapped an arm around his friend’s lanky shoulders. “Come to my office.”

“Am I in trouble?” the faun asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Not at all,” Klaus said, squeezing his friend close in a one-armed hug.

“Oh, okay.”

There was a flush on the postman’s cheeks, Klaus noted, even as he led the other man to the nearest lift. Perhaps he was a little warm. His new body was made to withstand the temperatures of the North Pole, after all.

* * *

Jesper sat back in his chair, eyeing the man across from him. “So you’re telling me that I can understand the yeti, but no one else can?”

“And Russian. And likely other dialects, as well. It seems you have a gift for languages,” Klaus responded.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I am. Your cap is missing,” Klaus announced, switching languages again.

Jesper immediately reaching for his head, his fingers tracing his well-loved postman’s cap. “No, it isn’t.”

“That was Polish,” Klaus said, a smile gracing his lips.

“Now you’re just teasing me,” Jesper said, pouting playfully. “Fine then, I’ll play along. Teach me some of that yeti language.”

“It is called Yetish.”

“Okay, teach me some **Yetish**. How do you say _hello_?”

“Hello,” Klaus answered, letting out a grunt in Yetish. 

“That still sounds like English to me,” Jesper chuckled. “Your voice just gets all deep and rumbly when you speak like a yeti. How do you say, _‘I like your cookies._ ’”

Klaus answered that one with ease. This continued for a while, the pair exchanging words and phrases in Yetish and English, until Jesper asked the one question that caused the Guardian of Wonder to pause.

“Just out of curiosity. No reason, really. In Yetish, how do you say, **_‘I love you.’_** ”

* * *

_Don’t do it Jesper. Don’t you dare. He’ll find out your secret, and then he’ll be disgusted with you. He’ll kick you out, and you’ll have to live in a cave for the rest of your magical life._ Jesper’s mind was filled with thoughts, each racing for a chance to throw more oil on the fire. But for some reason, his lips moved on their own to ask the question that had been burning in his mind.

“Just out of curiosity. No reason, really. In Yetish, how do you say, **_‘I love you.’_** ”

_You did it now, Jesper. You really did it. He’s going to figure you out. He’ll hate you for your stupid, horrible feelings._

Klaus hummed in concentration, his gaze shifting to the window. 

_Oh man, oh man, oh man. TAKE IT BACK! He’ll never love you. You’re a freak, and he’s totally straight, and now he’ll hate you…_

“I love you.”

The negative voices in the faun’s mind immediately hushed. All he could hear was silence. “What did you say?” Jesper whispered, his mouth gaping open.

“I said, **I love you** ,” Klaus replied, his voice deep and rumbling. And his smile, his big, beautiful, gentle smile...

Jesper felt warmth filling him from the inside, like a fire blossoming in a hearth. He loves me? “How about that,” the postman whispered, stunned. 

Klaus looked away, coughing roughly. “That is how you say _‘I love you,’_ in Yetish.”

The warm and glowing hearth was immediately dowsed by a flood of icy water. “What?” Jesper felt his long ears pressing down against the sides of his face, as if they were trying to escape Klaus’ next words.

“You asked how to say the phrase _‘I love you’_ in Yetish,” Klaus reminded him.

“I did? Oh, right. Duh. Of course, I did,” Jesper laughed, trying to hide the hysteria in his voice. “That’s why you said… it.”

They sat in silence, their gazes averted. Neither knew quite what to say to bridge the chasm that seemed to be widening between them. The awkward moment would have stretched on for hours if Phil hadn’t chosen that precise moment to open the door. 

“Spirit of Christmas? You are needed for a toy inspection.”

“Oh, thank god,” Jesper exclaimed, leaping up from his seat. “I mean, I’ve got letters to sort. I should get back to that.”

“Right, of course. I have toys to build, too. And, of course, the inspection,” Klaus stated, getting to his feet. 

The faun paused in the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder. “Um… Klaus.”

“Yes?”

“Thanks. For the talk, I mean,” said Jesper, a grateful smile crossing his lips. 

The guardian smiled back, just as warmly as he had earlier. “Anytime, Jesper. Anytime.”

* * *

“Stupid, Jesper. You’re such an idiot. He’s your friend. Your **guy** friend — who was happily married to a woman. A woman he STILL mourns, cause he’s an amazingly caring guy!” Jesper groaned, his head flopping back against the edge of the tub. “And even if there was a minuscule chance that he could ever like you, it was lost when you became THIS,” the faun snapped, lifting a brown-haired leg from the bubbly water so that he could glare at it. The hoof at the end of his leg wiggled, followed by the strange feeling of not having toes.

The postman huffed, sinking down lower into the water. “I can’t believe I asked him how to say _‘I love you.’_ I’m such a creep.” But he knew that those words, and the way Klaus had said them, were now imprinted in his mind for the rest of his eternal life. Klaus’ already thick voice growing even deeper, almost like he was trying to press his words into Jesper’s body. That voice, that accent, whatever it was… well, Jesper was sure he had a new kink now. A yeti kink. A Yetish kink? Which was weird, because he talked to Phil and Andy all the time. And the other yeti at the pole. None of their voices riled him up. Only Klaus could…

“Bad little Jesper. You get back in your sheath thing,” the postman ordered, but little Jesper continued to bob beneath the water, clearly uninterested in his words.

“At least one thing stayed more or less the same,” Jesper grumbled. It could have been worse. He could have ended up with a goat di…

“Jesper, can I speak with you?”

Klaus’ voice sent Jesper scrambling for the sides of the tub. Little Jesper gave a happy bobble, even as the faun called out, “I’m in the tub! Can we talk later?”

“Of course. My apologies,” Klaus called back. 

Jesper heard the door to his room slide shut, and nearly collapsed into the tub. Was it possible to die of embarrassment if you were a magical goat person? Wrapping his arms around himself, Jesper stared down at the shadowy outline of his furred lower body beneath the water. “At least, he didn’t come in here. He would have been disgusted to see all of this on display.”

* * *

**Bonus: Klaus has issues too**

Klaus sat on his bed, his gaze fixed on the pictures perched atop his dresser. His lovely wife, and his wonderful Jesper. And little Márgu, too. 

_‘I love you.’_ The words he’d said to Jesper earlier were true, even if the postman hadn’t realized it. The guardian longed to burst into his friend's chambers, and sweep him off his feet. He would hold him close, even as the secret feelings escaped from his lips to dance in the air around them. Jesper would… Jesper would…

Jesper wouldn’t hate him, but he would likely be filled with pity for him. Perhaps that pity would turn to discomfort. Perhaps the postman would find a new home, where he didn’t have to live with the constant reminder that his much older male friend was in love with him.

“He is so vibrant and full of life. He had a wife, and two beautiful children. Someday he may meet a charming spirit who will rekindle that feeling of love within him. There is no reason he would want an old toymaker like you,” Klaus sighed aloud, his heart feeling as heavy as a stone. 

“I have to keep these feelings to myself, but every day it feels more and more difficult. If I am not careful, I will lose my dearest friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two have their issues to work through. And when will our postman finally meet the famous Guardians of Childhood? Soon, very soon. 
> 
> Just posted: Tales from a Postman (sidestory to this fic). First chapter: Jesper vs. the Elevator! We all know Jesper would be pushing every one of those elevator buttons, and I couldn’t help writing that little scene. 
> 
> Fun fact! Andy, as I’m calling him, is the blondish yeti who was painting the robots in the ROTG movie. I think he’d be the perfect mate for our no-nonsense, head of the yeti guard: Phil.


	6. The First Letters of the Season

The months passed quickly for the inhabitants of the North Pole. Around the world, summer eventually gave way to autumn, followed by dark October nights. As Halloween finally came to a close, sugar plums and candy canes started to dance in children’s dreams. And back at the North Pole, a certain postman began to notice a change in the wind. 

“Something is different,” he told Klaus one early November evening. “I’ve been feeling… restless.”

“Perhaps it will soon be time to start collecting letters,” the spirit of Christmas replied, clapping his friend on the shoulder. 

“Collecting letters…” Jesper mused aloud. Beyond the window, the full moon shone down on them like a guiding light. Deep within the faun’s mind, a nearly inaudible voice whispered to him of snowy trails, city lights, and far off places that he’d never seen. 

In the morning, the postman was gone. A search of the workshop ended when the leader of the elves tugged on Klaus’ pant leg, and led him to the front door. As the guardian stepped out onto the snowy ground, a perfect pair of hoof prints were visible just beyond the doorway. From there, Klaus could see that Jesper had begun walking down the path, but any further traces of him had been swept away by the northern wind. 

The spirit of Christmas glanced up at the moon, an unexpected sadness overtaking him. “Jesper has a job to do, and then he will come home,” Klaus told himself, clinging to the hope that his friend would continue to return to his side. With a sigh, he made his way back inside. Christmas was fast approaching, and he needed to focus on his duties. 

* * *

The messenger quickly lost track of how long he’d been traveling. With a single-minded focus, he let his lantern guide him to the places where children were waiting for him. Once he’d arrived at a new city or town, he would make his way to a secluded spot, careful not to be seen. There he would open his satchel and close his eyes, silently calling out to the letters that were addressed to the North Pole. If anyone had been aware of the magic in the air, they would have seen envelopes flying out of mailboxes and bags, eager to reach their messenger. As they drew closer, they became smaller and small, until a hundred letters could fit on the head of a pin. The wind carried them into the messenger’s bag, and once he’d collected the letters from one place, the faun would move on to the next.

Tales began to spread as observant children took notice of the peculiar occurrences happening around them. Some would tell their friends that they woke in the middle of the night to the sight of letters flying through the air, as if called by the wind. Others would recount stories of goat-like hoof prints found in the snow. And, on rare occasions, a child would catch a glimpse of a lanky, blond-haired figure wearing an old postman’s uniform. He would appear almost normal, at first, until they noticed his long ears and extremely hairy legs that ended in hooves. The creature would turn to them with a soft smile, and a tip of his blue cap, before disappearing into a circle of light.

In time, the world would have a new Christmas legend. A story would spread of a gentle, goat-hooved messenger who gathered letters, and delivered them to the North Pole. Even the adults would wonder about the strangeness of it all, until their thoughts drifted to other things. As far as their minds were concerned, the letters reached Santa Claus, and that was that. 

* * *

Klaus was working in his private workshop when the door opened behind him. Two cloven feet stepped into the room, accompanied by a warm greeting. “Hello, Klaus…”

“Jesper!” The spirit of Christmas spun around, crossing the small room to draw his friend into a tight embrace. “I have missed you, my friend.”

“How long was I gone?” the postman wondered aloud, returning the hug with an equal amount of urgency.

“Two weeks. Are you cold? I can have the yeti bring us cocoa and cookies to warm you up,” suggested the toymaker, pulling back to look over his friend. Two weeks had felt like an eternity to Klaus, and he was reluctant to waste even a single moment of time he had with his friend.

“That sounds nice, but I don’t think I will be able to stay long. I can already hear the wind calling me. Once I drop off these letters, I will need to be on my way again,” Jesper sighed. Part of him wished to stay at the North Pole with Klaus. Another part of him was longing to answer the wind’s call. There were more places to see, and more letters to gather. Without him, the letters would never be delivered before Christmas.

“I understand. But allow me a brief moment of time in your presence, my dear… friend. My dear friend,” Klaus rushed to say. The postman nodded and smiled up at him, but clearly hadn’t caught the slip in his words.

“Of course, Klaus. Why don’t you show me what amazing toy design you’re working on now,” Jesper suggested. 

Klaus proceeded to do just that. They chatted, drank cocoa, and genuinely enjoyed the time they were able to spend with one another. But within a few short hours, it became clear that the postman needed to leave. Jesper’s attention kept shifting to the window, as if the wind was beckoning him back out into the night. Klaus led his friend to the front door, and held it open as the faun stepped out into the snow. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Jesper promised, turning to smile at the larger man’s silhouette in the doorway.

“I know,” Klaus sighed. “And I will be waiting for you.”

With a tip of his cap, the postman strode off down the path, holding his lantern out in front of him. As the spirit of Christmas watched, a portal of light opened up, swallowing the faun as he stepped into it. “I will see you soon, Jesper.”


	7. Meeting the Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesper finally meets the big 5 in their official roles. Also known as the chapter that took forever to write.

Jesper’s travels took him all over the globe, but on rare occasions, like that particular evening, the wind was oddly silent - which allowed the postman and toymaker to spend some quality time together. 

“Riding in the sleigh is getting easier, isn’t it?” Klaus teased, taking the younger man’s hand to help him down from the sleigh. 

“The sleigh might be amazing, Klaus, but it’s also a flying death trap. I can’t believe you’re not afraid to fall out of it,” Jesper grumbled, but the smile on his lips betrayed his enjoyment of the ride. Joining Klaus for a sleigh ride gave him the opportunity to experience an amazing view of the world from above, AND the chance to cuddle close to his statuesque friend without being questioned.

“You get used to it.” Klaus walked his friend down the hall to the lift, and ushered him inside. “I have to chat with the yeti. Why don’t you head up to the workshop, and I will meet you there,” the Guardian of Wonder suggested, taking a step back. 

“Sounds like a plan, big guy,” the faun agreed. He waved lightly as the bigger man began his short trek back to the secret runway. Humming a little Christmas tune under his breath, the postman gripped the side of the wooden lift tightly as it rose. When the lift finally stopped at the lowest floor of the workshop, Jesper stepped out, intending to take his time wandering the stalls and toy-making stations. In his head, he couldn’t help but mark off his mental checklist for the evening.

  1. Late afternoon sleigh ride with Klaus? Check!
  2. Enjoy the sights and sounds of a bustling workshop three weeks before Christmas? Check!
  3. Giant sinkhole opening up in front of his feet to swallow him down to the depths of the underworld? Cheeeee – OMFG! 



Jesper leapt to the side with a shout of terror, his hooves skidding on the hardwood floor. Unable to right himself, he tumbled to the ground in a heap. Letting out a low groan, the messenger pushed himself into a seated position, his eyes widening as a furry shape shot out of the hole in the ground. In a rather graceful movement, the creature landed on all fours in front of him. 

“A giant rabbit,” the postman whispered in awe. The creature rose from its crouch to loom over him, drawing Jesper’s attention to its long, rabbit-like ears, and the twitch of its pink nose as it sniffed the air. Grey and white fur covered the creature’s rather lean body, and it seemed to be wearing some kind of leather satchel over its shoulder, as well as leather armor on its wrists. What kind of rabbit wore armor?

“Alright, North! I’m here,” the rabbit announced in a rather masculine voice. Piercing green eyes narrowed down at Jesper. “You’re not North.”

“Nope,” the postman squeaked. 

The rabbit leaned in closer, narrowing his dark eyebrows as he ran his gaze over Jesper’s uniformed body. “Who are...?” The giant rabbit’s ears twitched, and his attention shifted to something behind the faun. 

Jesper glanced over his shoulder in time to see a little golden man floating down from the ceiling. “Ooookay. Maybe I did fall out of the sleigh. Maybe this is just a fever dream, cause I hit my head really, really hard…”

“You must be new here.”

Jesper’s head snapped around quickly, and he found himself staring into the pretty violet eyes of a feathered woman hovering inches from his face. Tiny little hummingbird-things flitted around her as she leaned in closer. 

“I can’t wait to see your teeth!”

Wait, what? The postman froze in shock as long fingers suddenly pulled open his mouth. The birdlike woman made a soft tsk’ing noise under her breath as she examined his teeth.

“You need to floss more, my dear. But I’m very impressed by how straight your teeth are,” she said, even as she tilted his head back even more.

“Tooth, fingers out of mouth,” a stern voice interrupted. 

_KLAUS!_ Jesper scrambled to his feet the moment the woman pulled away from him. Seconds later, he was safely hidden behind his friend’s massive body. Good, Klaus would keep him safe from the strange creatures that had invaded their home.

“Sorry,” the fairy called out, smiling apologetically.

“It is fine, Jesper. Tooth is just very fond of… well, teeth. She greets everyone that way the first time she meets them,” Klaus insisted, drawing the shorter man out from his hiding spot. 

“Who is this then?” the rabbit huffed, appearing unimpressed as he stared calmly back at them.

“Ah, I see you have met my postman. This is Jesper. He is helping to collect the letters that the children write at Christmas,” said Klaus, patting the faun on the shoulder.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jesper,” the feathered woman said, her smile gentle as she hovered in the air. 

“Uh, Klaus?” Jesper unconsciously leaned closer to his friend, taking comfort in the hefty arm now draped around his shoulders.

“Sorry, sorry. Jesper, these are my fellow guardians. I told you about them, remember?” the spirit of Christmas said, gesturing to the newcomers.

“Wait…” It took a moment for Jesper’s brain to catch up with him. For some strange reason, a near-perfect replica of Mogen’s voice echoed through his head _~Are we starting to connect the dots?~_

“You’re the Tooth Fairy,” he whispered, as he pointed to Tooth. She nodded, her headfeathers rising in delight. “And you’re the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman,” said the postman, turning his attention to the other two creatures.

“That’s right, mate. Finally connectin’ the dots,” the rabbit grumbled, but there was a trace of a smile on his lips. The golden man only waved, but several pictures appeared above his head. 

“Klaus and I are old friends. We go waaaay back,” Jesper answered, hoping he’d read the signs correctly. Glancing up at his friend, he whispered from the side of his mouth, “Are you sure I’m not dreaming right now?”

The Guardian of Wonder let out a laugh, pulling the shorter man closer as he did so. “I assure you, this is all very real.” Turning his attention back to the other guardians, he announced, “I was not expecting you to drop by for a visit, but I’m pleased to see you all in good health.”

“A visit?” The fairy woman glanced down at the rabbit, and then back up at Klaus.

“Can’t believe you forgot, mate. You’re the one who set up this meeting in the first place,” the rabbit insisted, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. 

“Meeting? Goodness, you’re right, my friend. I’d completely forgotten about the guardian meeting today,” Klaus sighed, reluctantly stepping away from his postman. “Have any of you seen Jack?”

“He’s probably running late,” the rabbit huffed.

“Well, he is new to being a guardian. He will learn,” Klaus said, gesturing for Jesper to follow them. The group made their way to the nearest lift, and took it up to the main floor. “I will tell the yeti prepare some snacks,” the toymaker said, after ushering his friends into the parlor.

“I’ll do it!” Jesper nearly shouted, taking the opportunity to dart out of the room. Giant rabbits, bird ladies, and men made of sand… He really needed a breath of fresh air.

* * *

“What’s with him?” Bunny asked, raising a brow as the goatman made his escape.

“He’s new to the whole being a spirit thing,” Klaus sighed. “He’s been adjusting very well since he arrived, but I do not think he was expecting any of you to actually exist.”

“You mentioned that you were old friends. Does that mean you knew each other before becoming a guardian?” Tooth wondered aloud, floating above her chair.

“Yes. We lived in Smeerensburg together. He was tasked with setting up a postal service on the island. It was not easy, but he managed to do it. From that day on, Jesper was the official postman of the town. Now, we should get down to business. Pitch has been in hiding, it seems. What news do you have?”

* * *

Once he’d had a chance to calm down, the postman slipped into the kitchen to speak to Tapeesa – the head chef. Her small team of yeti usually took care of gardening and meal preparation. Andy wasn’t actually on their team, but with his interest in both art and baking, he could sometimes be found helping out in the kitchen. After a brief chat in regards to snacks for the evening, Jesper returned to the room, and took a seat quietly at the table in the empty chair next to Klaus.

“So, the faun isn’t a new guardian then?” the rabbit announced, turning his attention to the blond man. All eyes were suddenly on the postman, causing him to smile nervously. 

“No, not at all. We have been having trouble with our letter system since Pitch attacked, so the man in the moon saw fit to send us a postman. The best one in the business,” North answered, clapping his blue-clad friend on the shoulder.

“Stop. I wasn’t that amazing,” Jesper chuckled, giving Klaus a playful shove.

“Don’t be so modest. Without you, there never would have been a Santa Claus, and children would not write letters or receive gifts for the holiday,” the spirit of Christmas insisted.

The other guardians perked up at this. “Wait, are you telling us that this… **mailman** created Christmas?” Bunny questioned, his eyes wide in disbelief.

“I didn’t actually start Christmas. Christmas was around for a long time before I was born. But, yeah, I was the one who encouraged the children of Smeerensburg to write letters to Klaus. In exchange, he gave the children handcrafted toys. Along the way, the kids started coming up with their own ideas of how the toys got delivered.” Jesper turned to his friend, a familiar smirk plastered to his lips. “Remember the time we got ambushed in the woods, and ended up driving the sleigh over a cliff?”

North let out a booming laugh. “I remember! The children started talking about seeing a flying sleigh pulled by magical reindeer. It was one of the funniest things I’d ever heard.

“Awwww,” Tooth sighed, floating into the air above her seat. “That was so sweet and generous of you. You were probably _very_ busy with your job as a postman, but you found the time to bring joy to children!”

Sandman give a thumbs up with golden dream sand.

“Uh, right… Generous. It was definitely not a scheme to convince people to mail letters, so that I could do a good enough job to impress my dad, and eventually return to my rich and pampered life,” Jesper said, letting out an awkward chuckle. 

“You did love those silk sheets,” North pointed out.

Jesper nodded, his chin trembling. “Can we not talk about my silk sheets. The memory of leaving them behind is too painful.” His somber pout turned into a joking smile as he nudged his big friend in the side.

“Hold on! You mean that Christmas, with the big man, the sleigh, the toys, the peace and goodwill to men, and all that, was started by a selfish conman who cared more about himself than anyone else?” Bunny huffed, leaning back in his seat to glare at the faun.

Jesper and North froze, glancing at each other, and then back at the Easter Bunny. “Yeah, I guess so. And, I’ll admit it, I was pretty selfish, at first.” Jesper thought back to the old town, and couldn’t help the tender smile crossing his lips. “The first present was a bit of a fluke, then more children started writing letters, and I finally convinced a certain reclusive woodsman to part with his unused toys — but he only agreed on the condition that I deliver them.”

“You are a postman,” North pointed out. 

Jesper raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Do you know how many chimneys I climbed down? You’re lucky I decided to share the cookies. Delivering presents was hard work in those days.”

“It all worked out in the end.” North turned to his fellow guardians, who did not seem overly impressed by the postman’s deeds. “It is not as bad as you are thinking, my friends. It may have started as a scheme, but it grew into much more. The children started going to school, doing nice deeds for their neighbors, and eventually helped to end the feud that had been waring between the two clans for generations. Jesper’s presence changed Smeerensburg for the better, and we decided to expand to more towns and cities, and now children around the world write to the North Pole in hopes of a toy at Christmas. After all, a true act of goodwill always…”

“Sparks another,” Jesper said, finishing the saying with a smile. The mountain of a man next to him reached out his hand, covering Jesper’s own on the tabletop. They smiled at one another, and then looked away quickly, their cheeks equally as red. 

A ding sounded from down the hall, prompting the postman to push his chair back. “I almost forgot that Tapeesa has a pie baking in the oven for us. She and her team were heading to their homes for dinner, so I told her I’d pull it out of the oven. I’ll be right back.”

“Why don’t I…” North began to say, only to be gently pushed back into his seat by his lanky companion. 

“Klaus, not a word. You just sit there, and be all _magical_ …”

“And awesome! Don’t forget awesome,” North laughed, banging a hand on the table in his amusement. 

“Oh, I didn’t forget,” Jesper replied, tossing a smirk over his shoulder as he sashayed out the door.

There was a sudden silence in the room, before Tooth opened her mouth to start a new conversation. “Sorry, Tooth. Hold that thought. I’m going to see if Jesper needs a hand.” Without another word, the big man pushed himself to his feet, and made his way out of the room. 

“North’s new friend seems nice,” Tooth said, the moment the pair were out of earshot. Sandy nodded cheerfully.

“Oh, come on,” Bunny groaned, taking a swig of his mead. “I can’t be the only one who sees it.”

“Sees what?”

Bunny sighed at the confused looks on his fellow guardians’ faces. “That they’re… you know.” The clueless looks continued. “From what I can see, ever since Jesper arrived, North has bent over backwards for him. The big guy took him in, gave him his own room, makes time for sleigh rides with him, and they even finish each other’s sentences.”

“Well, yeah. They’re old friends. They used to know each other when they were alive. It was nice of the man in the moon to reunite them,” the Tooth Fairy said, tilting her head as several of her little fairies flew up to whisper into her ears. “Yes, of course I know they like like each other, girls. It’s obvious that they’re in love.”

“So you did notice,” Bunny shot out, waving his cup at her. 

“Naturally. They aren’t hiding it very well. When they’re ready to come out and tell us that they’re a couple, they will,” the woman answered calmly. 

Sandy nodded, creating a heart out of dream sand.

“Ugh, that’s not it!” Bunny dropped his now empty cup on the table and rubbed his forehead. “They’re both idiots. They’re clearly in love, but neither has any idea that the other has feelings for them.” 

“Are you sure?” Tooth glanced over her shoulder. The pair still hadn’t returned.

Dream sand began to form shapes above the Sandman’s head, catching Bunny’s attention. “Are you suggesting a wager, Sandy?” The little man smirked, but their conversation was interrupted when a snow-haired teenager swept into the room. 

“Hey, guys! Sorry, I’m late! Got carried away playing with the kids in Burgess again,” Jack explained, lightly touching down on the carpet. A tiny dusting of frost coated the carpet under his feet.

“Bout time you made it, frostbite,” the pooka grumbled, leaning back in his chair.

“Oh my gosh, you missed sooo much!” Tooth laughed, doing a little dance in the air above her seat. 

“Let me guess – a baby reindeer with cute baby reindeer teeth,” said Jack, leaning on his crook. 

“Even better!”

“What’s even better?” Jesper asked, stepping into the room. North followed him, his immense form filling the doorway. 

“No way… Do we have a new guardian?!” Jack was immediately across the room, examining the new man with interest. “Are you a goat or a man? Do you eat grass? What about cans?”

“What?” the postman took a step back, bumping into the heavyset man behind him. Klaus’ hand reached out to steady him from behind. “I don’t eat cans. And I’m a faun… apparently.”

“I’ve heard about fauns. They play flutes, seduce pretty women, and guide people to safety,” Jack insisted, tugging at the newcomer’s strange outfit.

“Okay, that last part is true. But I’ve never played the flute, and I don’t go around seducing women. I mean, I was married to Alva, but that was… it just was!”

Eyebrows rose around the room, all eyes on the mumbling postman. 

Jesper forced a smile onto his face, even as he held out the sweet offering they’d rescued from the oven. “Sooooo… who wants some pie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint. In this fic, Jesper is not an official guardian. He becomes known by many names, including: The Messenger, The Eternal Postman, Messenger of Christmas, etc. He falls under North’s jurisdiction, so you could say he’ll end up sleeping with the boss ;) 
> 
> Tapeesa (head chef) means arctic flower in Inuit. It always seemed odd that the yeti had very normal sounding names. So, if the males prefer more American-type names, I think it would be nice if female yeti had Inuit names.


	8. First Christmas

It had been a long and lonely Christmas flight. Klaus had never been concerned about a lack of companionship on his annual trip around the world, but this was the first year Jesper was with him. He’d tried inviting the postman to ride with him, intending to take the scenic route, but the other man had declined. 

_(flashback to the evening before)_

“Well, this is it. The sleigh is packed, the reindeer are hitched up, and you’re all dressed up for your big night,” said Jesper, patiently waiting next to the sleigh for Klaus to get in. “I thought I’d see you off… if that’s alright.”

“Of course, it is,” Klaus assured his friend. He pulled the postman’s blue cloak out from behind his back, and held it out to him. Jesper took it, his expression betraying his confusion at the gift. The Guardian of Wonder gave him a smile, and climbed into the sleigh, quickly checking over the controls to make sure everything was in order. 

“Thanks, I guess it is a little chilly,” murmured the faun, pulling on his cloak. 

“Jesper, I…” Klaus paused for a moment, considering his words carefully. “I was thinking, since this is your first Christmas here, that you might want to join me tonight. It could be like old times - minus the forcing you to climb down chimneys thing.” The guardian held out his hand, and waited for his friend to respond.

“Really?” The messenger’s brown eyes lit up with excitement, and he reached forward, only to pull his hand back at the last moment. “I’m sorry, Klaus. I can’t. Not this time.”

“Oh, I… sorry, I didn’t mean to rush you into anything,” Klaus said, withdrawing his hand.

“Klaus!” Jesper surged forward, clasping the larger man’s gloved hand tightly. “I’m sorry that I can’t come this year. Promise me that you’ll ask me again – next year?” There was a hopeful smile on his face.

“Of course, I will,” the toymaker swore. “And every year after that.” 

“Okay,” Jesper agreed softly, squeezing Klaus’ hand once more, before stepping back to a safe distance. “I’ll see you in the morning when you get back.”

“I look forward to it,” said Klaus, snapping the reins to get the reindeer moving. When he glanced back, he could see the postman waving at him, accompanied by the yeti and elves who had traveled down to see him off.

“Merry Christmas everyone!” the Guardian of Wonder shouted, moments before his sleigh lurched downward. 

* * *

“Okay, everyone. It’s time to get this party started,” Jesper announced, the moment Klaus was no longer in earshot. “When old Father Christmas gets back, he’s going to have the best Christmas Day ever!”

* * *

When Klaus finally landed the sleigh, he was met with two yeti who quickly unhitched the reindeer, and began to lead them away. The rest of the runway was unusually silent. 

“Paul, where are the others?” the spirit of Christmas asked.

“The messenger gave them the morning off,” the albino yeti grumbled, before disappearing through the far doors with his partner and the reindeer.

“Ah, that was nice of Jesper to do that,” Klaus decided, smiling to himself. Still clad in his heavy woolen jacket and furred black hat, he made his way toward the lift that would take him back to the main floor. 

Klaus caught sight of his friend as the lift ascended. Jesper was leaning against the railing overlooking the workshop below, a soft smile on his lips as he gazed at the globe shimmering with the lights of children who believed. He was wearing a rather festively-colored sweater, rather than his uniform. The guardian narrowed his eyes, trying to get a closer look at the other man’s features. There was something different about him today, something that reminded Klaus of the years they’d spent together back in Smeerensburg.

As if hearing his thoughts, the faun turned to see him, his smile brightening as he waved at the Klaus from afar. Ah, now the change was obvious, Klaus mused to himself. He would have to tease Jesper about it later, but for now, he was just overjoyed to be home. The toymaker watched as his friend made his way down the hall toward the landing to greet him. 

“You’re back!” were the first words out of Jesper’s mouth when the wooden lift came to a stop. “And you’re still wearing that heavy coat and hat of yours.”

“I am, yes,” Klaus agreed. “And I see you’ve gotten all dressed up for the holiday in that red Christmas sweater of yours.” The long sweater, complete with a festive Christmas tree design on the front, rather accentuated the faun’s ample hips, the guardian was quick to notice. Beneath the shirt, he was wearing what appeared to be a pair of black leggings that ended at his knees. From the top of his head (horns included) to the tip of his cloven feet, the postman looked adorably domesticated. Klaus could almost give in to the illusion that Jesper had been waiting up for him because they were a doting coupl…

“I have a surprise for you!” Jesper suddenly blurted out.

“A surprise? Like a Christmas gift?” Klaus asked, tilting his head a bit as he took in his friend’s excited smile.

“Something like that.”

Jesper led him up the ramp toward the parlor, where the toymaker was expecting to find a light meal next to a roaring fire. There were a few presents under the tree for Jesper. And, of course, gifts for his fellow guardians who would drop in for the annual New Year’s celebration. All in all, he was looking forward to a nice, quiet Christmas day. Just him and Jesper. Klaus glanced down at his blond companion, a gentle smile on his lips as they stepped into the parlor. 

“SURPRISE!”

“Merry Christmas!”

Klaus took a step backward, startled by the sudden cacophony of voices. The other guardians smiled back at him, along with a handful of elves and yeti. “Well, this IS quite the surprise,” the toymaker announced, smiling. 

Jesper suddenly reappeared at his side, handing him a plate of cookies. “Merry Christmas, Klaus. Andy taught me to bake your favorite cookies. They’re probably not as good as his…” the faun admitted, his long ears flicking downward. 

The spirit of Christmas quickly snatched a cookie from the plate, taking a loud bite. “They are delicious, Jesper.” And they were, even if they were a little on the salty side. Of course, the faun’s relieved smile was enough to prompt Klaus to immediately grab another cookie. 

“Did you have a good flight?” asked the postman.

“It was a brisk evening in many parts of the world, but warm in others. You should see Christmas in Australia. They think I use white kangaroos to pull my sleigh over there,” Klaus chuckled in amusement. 

“Kangaroos? Are those the big, hopping animals with the pouch on their stomachs?” Jesper asked.

“Yes. That sounds like them. Next year, we should…” A sudden slap on the back caught the toymaker’s attention, and he turned to find Bunny standing behind him.

“Imagine our surprise when your little messenger decides to surprise you with this party on Christmas day,” the pooka commented, grinning at them both. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until the annual New Year’s Celebration. You’re the one who tends to host it, after all.”

“That is true,” Klaus said, nodding.

“You don’t have your friends over for Christmas?” asked Jesper, head tilting to the side as he considered this. 

“Ah, well, with Christmas being such a busy time of the year, I usually choose to rest until the New Year’s celebration. I haven’t spent Christmas day with anyone but the yeti and elves for… many, many years.” 

It hadn’t bothered Klaus to spend the post-Christmas week on his own. Once his nightly visits to his oldest friend – Jesper himself, had ended with the postman’s passing, Klaus had put off further relationships of that sort. He always told himself that he was far too busy with his role as the spirit of Christmas to date anyone. At least, not in a serious way. He’d casually courted Toothiana for a few months, but they quickly realized that a romantic relationship would be next to impossible with her extremely busy schedule. And there were the times he’d hooked up with Bunnymund for a night of pleasure, usually during the spring, but they had both agreed to keep it open and casual. Marriage simply wasn’t in their future. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jesper said, running anxious fingers through his blond hair. “I didn’t even consider the fact that you’d be tired after your long night. I’m so stupid! You’re probably exhausted, and here I am, forcing you to entertain guests…” The faun froze when a large finger pressed against his lips.

“It’s alright, Jesper. I am a bit tired, it’s true, but this is the first time anyone has thrown me a party on Christmas Day.”

“You really don’t mind?”

“I really don’t mind. But, perhaps next year we could spend Christmas Day together – just the two of us,” Klaus suggested.

“Oh man, that is a much better idea! I mean, I’d like that. A lot,” Jesper admitted, smiling shyly up at him.

“By the way, I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve shaved. I thought you liked the goatee,” the spirit of Christmas said, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke the other man’s smooth chin. _Just like old times,_ his mind whispered.

“I didn’t mind the goatee, but I thought it would be nice to see my chin again,” answered the faun.

“I tried trimming my beard once. It grew back overnight while I was sleeping,” Klaus said, remembering the moment in time fondly.

“Oh, man. I have to shave it off every day!” Jesper groaned dramatically.

“Poor you,” Klaus chuckled. “Now then, shall we get back to the party that you prepared for us?”

“No, no. This party is all for you,” the postman insisted, lightly punching the taller man on the arm. “You’re the one who was flying around all night delivering presents.”

“Will you join me next year? I missed having you with me last night,” the spirit of Christmas admitted. Knowing that Jesper had refused in order to throw him a party was quite sweet, even if Klaus would have preferred to indulge in spending quality time with his postman.

“I… Yeah, sure I will,” Jesper said, his cheeks reddening adorably. 

“Good. I will hold you to that promise,” Klaus chuckled, even as they began to mingle with their guests.

* * *

The morning of celebration stretched into an all-day event once the yeti and elves retired to their homes after brunch. Jack managed to drag them all outside for a snowball fight, loudly boasting that Jesper and Tooth were on his team.

As such, Team Red was subjected to mini snowballs from Tooth’s fairies, trick snowballs from Jack, and sneaky snowballs from Jesper, who was surprisingly light on his hooves when traveling through the snow. At one point, Klaus managed to catch his friend using a portal to gain an unfair advantage, and proceeded to tackle him into the nearest snowbank. Which led to the Guardian of Wonder getting a snowball smashed to his cheek. Of course, he retaliated with a handful of snow down Jesper’s Christmas sweater, much to the faun’s yelp of dismay. 

An hour later, they finally called a truce, and retreated back inside for hot cocoa and games. The game portion of the evening ended when Jesper and Jack secretly teamed up to jointly bankrupt the rest of the guardians while they were playing Monopoly. Bunny stubbornly refused to play any more games, so the group ended up snacking on Christmas treats and chatting around the table. They might have continued chatting away if a certain Baby Tooth hadn’t gotten a mischievous idea in her head. With a silent shiver of delight, she fluttered off to put her plan into action.

* * *

Jesper felt his ears perk up as a cheery melody began to play from the antique radio in the corner of the room.

_“Have a holly, jolly Christmas. It’s the best time of the year…”_

“Do you dance, Jesper?” Tooth asked, even as she fluttered out of her seat with a flourish. 

“Yeah, but Klaus is a better dancer than I am… WHOA!” Jesper barely had time to blink before the fairy woman was darting across the table, and pulling him into the air. “I can’t actually fly, Tooth!”

“I know that, silly. I was just getting you to the dance floor,” the fairy laughed, setting him down on the other side of the room. 

The faun wobbled on unsteady legs, before admitting aloud, “You are much stronger than you look.” He glanced back at the other three guys sitting at the table, waving him on with identical grins. “You sure you don’t want to ask one of them to dance? I’m not very good at this kind of stuff.”

“Don’t be so modest, Jesper. Even if you were the worst dancer in the world, we wouldn’t care. We’re all friends here,” the Tooth Fairy insisted, her head-feathers rising in excitement.

“We are?” Jesper’s eyes widened as Tooth’s dainty hands gently gripped his shoulders, her feathered form lowering until he could take hold of her waist.

“You’re such a silly man,” Tooth laughed, her hips swaying from side to side as they danced. “Any friend of North’s is a friend of ours. We’re so happy you’re here. Now North won’t get lonely.”

“Lonely?” The postman glanced over his shoulder, only to spot his bearded friend dancing a perfect waltz with Bunny. His curiosity piqued, Jesper spun his hovering partner around to get a better view. As he watched, the pooka leaned up, and kissed Klaus on the cheek. Blushing, the faun spun his partner around again, missing the moment that Klaus realized he and his furry partner were dancing directly under a sprig of mistletoe. Behind Jesper’s back, the spirit of Christmas leaned down to return the gesture with a chuckle.

The music trailed off, quickly replaced by a new song. 

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!_

“Mind if I cut in?” Jack asked, holding out both his hands towards Jesper and Toothiana. 

“Of course,” the pair answered in unison. Tooth suddenly darted forward, pressing her lips to the postman’s cheek. “Mistletoe,” she said, pointing up at the ceiling. Without another word, she fluttered off to dance in the air next to Sandy.

“Oh, but I thought…” Jesper felt smaller, colder hands grip his own as the teen pulled him into a more cheerful dance. 

“No one cares who you dance with. You could tango with a yeti or two step with an elf - if you really wanted to. Besides, Tooth is the only human-ish girl around here,” said Jack Frost, dragging Jesper into a two person spin.

“What about prancing with a reindeer?” the faun suggested, smirking playfully.

“Are we bringing it up the lift?” the Guardian of Fun asked, with an answering grin on his lips.

“Tell you what – let’s save that idea for April Fool’s Day,” Jesper whispered, winking at his new partner in crime.

“What are you two planning?” Bunny asked, his green eyes narrowed in suspicion as he and North caught up to them. Jesper and Jack exchanged a secretive look.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” the frost spirit said, smirking at his furry nemesis.

“Yesssss,” Bunny hissed back, his ears flaring back as he bared his teeth. “That’s why I asked.”

“Care to dance, kangaroo?” the teenager asked, stepping away from Jesper. 

“Oh, we’ll dance alright,” the pooka growled, snatching up the younger man’s hands. With a twist, he led Jack away from the other dancers. “Whatever you’re planning, I’m going to find out.” 

“You say the sweetest things,” Jack sighed dramatically, only to snort with laughter when Bunny grabbed his waist and lifted him into the air. Giggles erupted from the young man’s lips, and he pushed his feet against the pooka’s furred chest to backflip away.

“Get back here, frostbite!”

The snappy tune ended, replaced with a slower, more sensual Christmas melody that Jesper was unfamiliar with. “Sooo…. What do you want to do now? We could play a card game, or get out the chess board, or even set up another round of monopoly,” the postman suggested, waving toward the table where several yeti were clearing away the dishes.

“Jesper,” Klaus chuckled, holding out an inviting hand. “Would you care to dance?”

Jesper held in a breath, his gaze flickering between Klaus’ twinkling blue eyes, and his large, outstretched hand. Hesitantly, the postman took the other man’s hand, his lips parting to whisper, “Yes.”

 _“All I want for Christmas is YOOOOOOUUUU!”_ a woman’s voice rang out from the radio. The tune was upbeat, but Klaus began to lead Jesper into a slow waltz, barely noticing when the faun stumbled over his own feet in an attempt to get the steps right.

“Sorry, I’m not very good at this. I used to step on Alva’s feet all the time. Actually, I think she preferred dancing with you,” Jesper exclaimed, trying not to focus on the feeling of Klaus’ warm hand pressed to his upper back.

“It’s just dancing, Jesper. We can take it nice and slow,” the spirit of Christmas promised, leaning down to whisper the last words into his ear.

“Uh huh…” The faun nearly melted right then and there, his knees going weak. Luckily, Klaus didn’t seem to notice. If Jesper leaned closer, he could rest his cheek against his friend’s soft white beard as they danced. No, wait, that was _way_ too creepy. Dancing, even slow dancing, was okay, but cuddling into his FRIEND’S beard would surely have Klaus wondering about his sexuality. And then his massive, good-hearted friend would feel uncomfortable having him around. And then… and then… 

“Up here!” a tiny voice called, drawing the postman out of his thoughts. Jesper glanced up, spying one of Tooth’s little fairies hovering above them, a sprig of mistletoe clutched in her tiny hands.

“You little sneak,” Jesper whispered, unable to resist smirking up at her.

“What?” Klaus asked, blinking down at him curiously.

“Oh, um…” Jesper felt his cheeks heat up as the little fairy urged him on. Closing his eyes, he leaned up to press his lips to the taller man’s warm cheek. 

_“Make my wish come true!”_ the singer on the radio crooned. _“All I want for Christmas… is YOOOOOOU!”_

Klaus froze, their dancing coming to a sudden, unexpected halt. Jesper jerked back, his gaze flickering everywhere but at the person holding him close. “Jesper?” the Guardian of Wonder exclaimed, his eyes widening in amazement. 

“Mistletoe,” the postman squeaked out. Then, clearing his throat, he forced a smile onto his face as he gestured at the fairy floating above them. “It’s tradition, right? Perfectly normal for friends to kiss under the mistletoe.”

“Yes, I suppose kissing under the mistletoe IS traditional,” Klaus agreed, his gaze softening. Leaning down to return the favor, his lips were just about to graze Jesper’s cheek when a loud braying caught his attention. He glanced away from his dance partner just in time to see a reindeer dashing past them. Vixen? Or perhaps Dancer? It was hard to tell. The animal brayed loudly again, its hooves clattering on the floorboards as it rounded the table. Picking up speed, it brushed past them, fixated on the doorway it had come through.

“Jack, I thought we agreed to save the reindeer prank for April Fool’s Day!” Jesper called over his shoulder, frowning at the reindeer as she darted out the door.

“It wasn’t me! It was the elves!” Jack protested, waving at the three red-clad elves that were chasing after the reindeer. 

“We’d… uh… better go get her,” Klaus sighed, reluctantly letting go of his dance partner. 

“Yeah,” Jesper agreed, taking a step back. 

Another reindeer dashed past the door, followed by two yeti who were frantically trying to catch her.

“I really hope they didn’t let any more of them out,” the postman grumbled, leading the way to the door. 

“I hope so, too,” Klaus sighed, gesturing for the other guardians to follow. 

* * *

“Sandy, put them to sleep, and I will have the yeti carry them back to their pens,” Klaus sighed, rubbing his neck. He glanced over at Jesper, who was whispering soothing words into Dancer’s ear. “Best to back away from her, my friend, before Sandy uses his dreamsand. You wouldn’t want to be put to sleep, too.”

“You can put people to sleep?” Jesper exclaimed, his mouth gaping open as he stared at the little floating sandman. Sandy nodded. “That’s amazing!”

“Not the way I expected this day to end when the faun called us up to celebrate Christmas day with you,” Bunny admitted, stepping closer to North.

“It has definitely been a Christmas to remember,” the Guardian of Wonder agree. Clapping his hands together, he caught everyone’s attention. “It’s getting late. Why don’t you all stay the night?”

“Sounds like a plan, mate,” the pooka agreed.

“I can stay for a little nap,” said Tooth, stifling a yawn.

“I’m game,” said Jack, twirling his staff playfully in the air.

Sandy nodded as well, even as his golden sands drifted over the reindeer… and the three little elves who hadn’t escaped in time.

“Looks like the little troublemakers are sleeping,” said Jesper. He glanced over his shoulder at Klaus, giving him a familiar smirk accompanied by an eyebrow wiggle.

“What are you planning now, Jesper?” Klaus chuckled, folding his arms over his chest.

“I’m thinking permanent marker. We can give them little mustaches,” the postman said, turning his attention to Jack Frost.

“I know where the yeti keep those. I’ll be right back!” The frost spirit dove over the railing, his light form swooping through the workshop below.

“Great. Now we have two of them,” Bunny huffed, rolling his eyes. 

* * *

After stepping, or floating, out of the elevator, most of the group began to make their way down the hallway to the right – where the Guardian and guest suites were located. Bunny stopped next to North, taking in the postman’s sweater-clad form as the faun made his way down the hallway to the left. The blond man let out a loud yawn before disappearing around a corner.

“I thought those were YOUR personal suites down that hallway,” the pooka commented, glancing sideways up at his friend.

“Ah… well…” North rubbed his neck awkwardly, a touch of crimson blossoming on his cheeks. “When Jesper returned to me, I needed to know he was safe. That is why I placed him in the room next to my own.”

“Mmmm hmmm. So, when are you going to tell your little postman that you like him?” Bunny asked calmly.

“Never.”

“North!”

“I’m serious, Bunny. I just got him back – I can’t risk losing him again,” the spirit of Christmas tried to explain. 

Bunnymund scoffed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re being ridiculous, North. He clearly likes you.”

“Jesper was married to a woman, and even had children when he was alive,” North grumbled, running his fingers through his beard, as was his habit when he was thinking or agitated. 

“You were married once, too! To a _woman_ , might I add. But now you like a man. How is that not the same thing?” the Easter Bunny argued.

“He’s never expressed an interest in men before. Mogens used to flirt with him on a regular basis, even after he was wed,” North sighed. Jesper certainly hadn’t been fond of the sailor flirting with him, and had never once attempted a relationship with him – as far as the toymaker was aware. 

“Who is Mogens? We’re talking about you, North,” the pooka stated. 

North rolled his shoulders. “Mogens was a sailor we knew back in Smeerensburg. My point still stands. Jesper is clearly not interested in men. And even if he was, he is clearly not interested in me.”

_**“Who covered my bed with mistletoe?!”** _

North’s head snapped to the side, even as Bunny’s giant ears stood on end.

“Mistletoe? Well now, that’s right up your alley, mate,” said the Easter Bunny, patting his friend on the shoulder.

“I’m doomed,” North sighed, trudging down the hallway with his furry friend right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for the bonus part called “Mistletoe” in Tales from a Postman. I will be posting it in a few days. This chapter ended up much longer than I expected, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! 
> 
> Songs played above:   
> Holly Jolly Christmas - Michael Bublé  
> Jingle Bell Rock  
> All I Want for Christmas is You – Mariah Carey


	9. Immortal Sadness

_Setting: The following December after Jesper’s first Christmas with Klaus._

The lantern stopped flickering the moment Jesper stepped into the shadow of the massive pine tree. Peering up at the snow-laden branches, the postman squinted his eyes, searching for the reason his light had guided him so deeply into the Siberian forest. Seeing nothing of particular interest, he took a step back, and turned away. As expected, the lantern beamed a steady light in the direction he’d come from. 

“Alright then,” the faun sighed, turning back to the tree. Sure enough, the golden light began to flicker the moment his lantern was pointed at the pine tree. With a groan of annoyance, the postman circled the tree to see if the light was attempting to guide him past it, only to find that the light was steady anytime it was pointed away from the tree. 

“I don’t know what you’re expecting me to find, light. There’s nothing here. Some birds in the branches, but no letters or people or…” Jesper froze, taking a closer look at the trunk of the tree. The entire forest was covered in a thick blanket of snow, so he hadn’t noticed the suspiciously-shaped mound nestled beneath the pine tree’s lowermost needles. The golden light seemed to glow brighter as the faun hesitantly stepped closer. Setting the lantern to the side, the postman knelt down, pushing the snow away with his gloved hands. Did someone hide a letter or a package under the tree? Was that why the lantern was acting strange?

Golden brown fur became visible, followed by a pale face. Jesper froze, his gaze tracing over the young girl’s closed eyes and blue lips. Spurred into action, the faun continued brushing away the snow, and soon revealed the figure of an even younger boy in a nearly-identical brown parka. Arms around one another, the children appeared to be locked in an eternal embrace. 

Jesper took a step back, surveying the scene. The children had clearly taken shelter under the tree, no doubt praying and hoping for a rescue. But the elements had gotten to them first, stealing the breath from their lungs, and silencing their hearts. There was nothing that could be done for them now.

“I saw the light in this direction!”

The postman felt a chill run up his spine, even as he snatched his lantern off the ground. Taking a few steps back, he took a running start, and leapt at the tree, clinging to the spiny branches as best he could. Lifting the lantern, he waved it in the air, catching the attention of the adult humans in the distance. There were three of them, he noted – two males, and a female. When they were close enough, he tucked the lamp into the folds of his cloak, masking the light.

“We found them! The messenger guided us to them!”

Jesper watched as they dug out the icy bodies of their children, the tears fresh on their rosy cheeks. There would be no joyful Christmas for them this season, but at least their loved ones were found, and could be laid to rest. 

As the two men carried the bodies back the way they came, the woman turned to gaze up into the tree. For an instant, Jesper almost thought she could see him, but her eyes passed him by. “Thank you, messenger. Thank you for guiding us to them.” She gave a low bow, and then turned to follow the men back into the trees. 

“Didn’t do much good, did I? I should have found them sooner,” the postman mumbled under his breath, even as he attempted to untangle himself from the tree. With a shout, he lost his grip, and tumbled into the snow below. “This is definitely not my day,” Jesper groaned, glaring up at the cloudy sky that he could see beyond the tops of the trees. Taking a deep breath, he shoved himself to his feet, and continued on his way. 

* * *

Klaus awoke to the sound of hooves pacing just beyond his closed bedroom door. Either one of the reindeer had managed to squeeze herself into the elevator, and make it all the way to the top floor on her own, or a certain postman was in need of attention. Brushing aside the covers, he slipped his feet into his slippers, and strode across the room. With a giant hand he twisted the doorknob, and opened the wooden door, revealing a startled faun in a long nightshirt.

“Klaus, hi. I hope I didn’t wake you,” Jesper said, clutching his pillow close. 

“You look troubled, my friend. Is there anything you need?” Klaus asked, noticing the discomfort written on the postman’s face. 

“I just got back from my rounds, and I thought… I didn’t want to bother you, but I….”

“You can tell me anything, Jesper. I’ll always be here for you,” the spirit of Christmas reminded his friend.

“Ok,” the lanky man whispered, still clinging to his pillow. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Brown eyes flickered away, focusing on the carpet lining the hallway. “I just… don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course. Come in.” Klaus held the door open and stepped aside, gesturing for his friend to enter the room. “I usually sleep on the side of the bed that faces the door, but feel free to take whichever side you wish.” Back when they were in Smeerensburg, the postman had spent the night at his cabin more than a few times. Most often, the other man had insisted on sleeping in a chair by the fire, but on the coldest nights, he’d taken Klaus up on his offer of the bed. And if they’d gone to sleep with their backs to one another, and woken tangled in each other’s arms — well, they’d never really discussed it the next day. 

Klaus slid into bed, noting at the faun was curled away from him, his pillow still clutched to his chest. “Did something happen?” the guardian asked softly, watching his friend’s long ear perk up at the question.

“Yes,” Jesper mumbled into his pillow.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Alright.”

Klaus rolled over onto his back, his blue eyes focused on the ceiling. Whatever had happened, he was sure Jesper would eventually blurt it out. He couldn’t help but be concerned for his friend. It was unlike the postman to be this quiet. Closing his eyes, he attempted to will himself back to sleep.

* * *

Jesper let out a cry, curling in on himself as the dead-eyed children stepped closer, their feet not quite touching the snow. 

“You didn’t save us.”

“Why didn’t you come sooner?”

“We needed you.”

“You’re worthless!”

“I didn’t know you were there!” the postman shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pressed his ears against the sides of his head in an attempt to drown out the truth. 

“Jesper?”

“I didn’t know…”

“Jesper?” The voice was deeper now, much stronger than the voices of the children who continued to mock him. 

“Klaus?” Jesper felt strong arms curl around him, pulling him tightly against a firm chest. With a sob, he surged forward, burying his face in his friend’s snowy white beard. 

“Goodness, Jesper. You’re shaking like a leaf, my old friend.” The toymaker’s words enveloped him, warming him with their concern.

The postman pulled back, his face no longer entangled in the bigger man’s beard. The arms holding him close allowed this, but did not let go. “Klaus, I’m fin…”

“You are not fine. You were crying out in your sleep. I told you that I would always be here for you, which includes times like this when you are clearly upset about something,” Klaus informed him. 

Jesper let out a sigh as large fingers began to trace up and down his back in a soothing manner. Why was Klaus so good at this comforting thing? It wasn’t fair. 

“Want to tell me what happened now?” the guardian asked calmly, tracing the faun’s lower back, just above his hidden tail. 

“Not really, but…” The postman sucked in a breath, and began to recount the day’s events. “I was making my way through Siberia, collecting letters from the Inuit tribes. Out of the blue, my lantern started flickering in the direction of a massive forest in the distance. The lantern hadn’t guided me wrong before, so I figured there must be a cabin in the woods, or a camp of people living beyond the forest. Instead, the light led me to a massive pine tree, of all things. And that was when I noticed the mounds of snow sticking out from beneath the lowest branches.”

“And was there something beneath the tree that startled you?” Klaus asked calmly.

“Someone. Two someone’s actually. A little girl and boy, not even in their teenage years. They’d cuddled together under the tree, waiting for someone to find them. And I did find them, only it was too late. By the time I even knew they were there, they were already…” Jesper broke off with a sniffle, his chest aching from the memory.

Klaus pulled him closer, stroking his hair. “I’m sorry you had to see something like that. Even with all our powers, we cannot hope to save everyone.”

“Isn’t that why we were brought back? To be able to help people?” Jesper questioned, pulling away from his friend’s warm embrace, so that he could peer up into his blue eyes.

“That is the sad reality of our lives, Jesper. We can only do the best we can,” the guardian said, his arms loose around his companion’s waist.

“What if our best isn’t good enough?” the postman snapped, even as self-loathing threatened to overwhelm him again. He should have gotten there sooner. He could have saved them if he’d only gotten there sooner.

“All we can do is try, Jesper. All we can do is try,” Klaus whispered, gently, ever so gently, pulling the faun back into his protective embrace. “Promise me that you will not allow this to darken your spirit. It will not be easy, but you can move past this.”

“I… I’ll try,” Jesper promised, wriggling closer. 

“Good. Now, let us try to get some sleep, and we can talk more in the morning.”

* * *

The window flew open, leaving a trail of snow across the desktop as Jack Frost swept into the little room. With a bright smile on his pale face, he quickly flew into the bedroom, his mouth opening to announce his presence to the big man in red. 

A cloven hoof caught his eye, followed by a long and hairy brown leg that led up to an adorable brown tail peeking out from beneath the white sheets, and the red comforter. The faun was practically cradled in North’s arms, and the two were still fast asleep. 

Jack backed away slowly, his crook accidentally catching on a wooden figurine sitting on the shelf. It toppled to the ground with a clatter, prompting the spirit of fun to dash out the window, snapping it closed behind him. 

“What was that?” Jesper grumbled, sitting up to peer around the room. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he let out an enormous yawn, and swept the covers back over his body to cuddle close to Klaus again. Even if this moment couldn’t last forever, the faun was going to take advantage of every minute he could spend curled up with the man he secretly loved more than anything in world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a bit on the busy side right now. I won’t have a lot of time to write, but I do have more plans for this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. The Hope of Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The magic in new beginnings is truly the most powerful of them all.” -Josiyah Martin

“And that is why I called you here, old friend. Jesper has been… despondent since the incident with the children. He wanders the workshop in a daze whenever he is not out fulfilling his messenger duties. He is unfocused when I try to have a conversation with him. I have even found him sleeping at the most random times, and in the strangest of places. I cannot bear to see him this way,” Klaus said, letting out a deep sigh as he passed a mug of hot tea to the other guardian.

“Death is a natural part of life’s great cycle. Every child we see will one day be gone. That knowledge is our burden to bear as immortal guardians. Jesper will realize it soon enough, as we all did.” Bunny laid a hand over Klaus’ own, squeezing reassuringly. “At least he has someone to be there for him.”

“But what do I do, Bunny? Every day it feels as if he is drifting farther away from me,” Klaus insisted, his own mug of hot cocoa cooling on the table before him. “I do apologize for calling you at this time - I know you are preparing for the beginning of spring.”

“Yes, Easter IS just around the corner. A time when hope… That’s it!” The pooka pushed his chair back, a grin spreading over his face. “Why don’t you bring Jesper to the Warren? It’ll be good for him to get away from all the ice and snow.” 

“What about Easter? Will we not be in the way?” Klaus asked. 

“Easter will be the perfect time. Maybe not at the beginning, as I’ll be very very busy, but why don’t you both come down for the last few days. Jesper can help decorate and deliver eggs. And, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you can also invite frostbite along to liven up the mood.” Bunny’s ears were perked up as he waited for a positive response. 

Klaus considered this reasoning as he glanced out the window. A lone figure was striding quietly up the walkway, his head covered by a blue postman’s cloak. Jesper was returning from one of his many solo walks again. “You know what, Bunny - We’ll do it!”

“Great! Just keep trying to help him out as best you can until then. And don’t worry, big guy. Your little postman will be back to his old self soon,” the pooka promised. 

* * *

“Are you ready?” Klaus asked, his breath tickling Jesper’s ears. The giant of a man had his equally enormous hands covering the postman’s eyes as they shuffled slowly out of Bunny’s tunnel. 

Jesper ignored the tiny voice in his mind - the one that sounded suspiciously like Mogens.  _ ‘You know what they say about men with big hands, or was it big feet?’  _ He was well aware of the saying, and he’d certainly wondered about those things in the dead of night, but he was also well aware of the glaring fact that Klaus was definitely NOT interested in him that way. For starters, Jesper was half goat now! And on top of that…

“Jesper?” 

Klaus’ deep voice slid through his thoughts like the comforting smell of cinnamon after a chilly, winter walk. “I’m ready,” Jesper replied. He wasn’t, but for the other man’s sake, he’d try. 

Christmas had been difficult the past year, with the dead children’s accusing voices seeping out of the shadows at every turn. He’d found comfort in Klaus’ bed, but he’d refused to bother his generous friend every night. Instead, he’d tossed and turned as his dreams twisted into nightmares. And when Klaus asked about the bags under his eyes, and his sudden, infrequent naps during the day, Jesper would avoid the subject of his nightmares. 

It wasn’t like the Guardians could do anything. His nightmares were driven by his depression, not some magical spirit creature that could be fought. Not that Klaus hadn’t told him about Pitch - a super creepy shadowman who fought them using Sandy’s dreamsand. The guardians had defeated him months before Jesper’s rebirth. No, clearly his haunting dreams…

“Welcome to the Warren!” Bunny announced, jolting Jesper from his thoughts. The giant rabbit was posed dramatically before a landscape of lush green grass and moss-covered boulders. Colorful flowers were strewn about in clumps and rows. There was even a small path leading to a vibrantly pink river. The sight was astonishing, so much so that the faun stepped forward, his dark thoughts shoved into the depths of his mind. 

“This is amazing. Are we really underground?” Jesper turned slowly, taking it all in. Jack waved happily at him from his perch atop a giant, egg-shaped stone creature. As the youth hopped down, a cloud of tiny eggs with even tinier feet swarmed around him. 

“Hey, guys!” the Guardian of Fun chuckled, letting them bumble over his bare feet. Jesper took several clomping steps back, eyeing the egglets nervously as they stumbled closer to him. 

“Come now, Jesper. They won’t bite,” Bunny assured him, scooping one of the eggs into his furred hands. 

“Don’t know if you’ve noticed, cottontail, but I have hooves,” said the postman, still eyeing the eggs that were getting too close for comfort. 

“That’s true, but they are very dainty hooved feet,” Klaus teased, one of his hands settling on Jesper’s shoulder. 

“They are not,” Jesper argued lightly, but his lips quirked up into a smile 

“That won’t be a problem. Here.” Bunny deposited the egg he was carrying into Jesper’s hands. The faun fumbled to keep hold of it, nearly dropping it in his panic. Thankfully, two much larger hands cupped his, keeping the egg from tumbling to the ground. 

“Thanks, Klaus,” Jesper whispered, both relieved, and intensely aware of the firm body pressed against his back. If he turned his head, Klaus would be close enough to ki…

“There we go,” the spirit of Christmas said. “Focus on the egg. Every Easter, millions…” 

“Billions,” Bunny interjected. 

“Billions of eggs are delivered around the world,” Klaus continued, his voice deep with wonder. “Children celebrate the end of winter, and the coming of spring. It is a time of joy!”

“A time of hope,” said Bunny. 

“A time for fun!” insisted Jack. 

“A time of new beginnings,” Jesper sighed, recalling the Easters spent with Alva and the kids. He couldn’t keep dwelling on the past. Death was a natural part of life, even when it visited the young. “I know I’ve been - depressed lately, but you’re right. It’s time to move on.” 

“Jesper, I do not expect this to be easy for you,” said Klaus. “When we first met, I was in the same frame of mind as you have been.”

As Klaus spoke, Jesper caught a glimpse of Bunny waving for Jack and the eggs to follow him, leaving him and Klaus to their personal moment. 

“I thought my life was meaningless and empty without Lydia, but then you came along. You brought joy and hope back into my life. WIthout you, Santa Claus would not exist. Christmas, as it is now, would not exist.”

That’s true, Jesper realized. A feeling of hope crept into his heart. Klaus valued him, if only as a friend and reminder of the past they shared. 

“It is good to see you smiling again, my dear friend,” Klaus insisted, stepping away from Jesper so they could see one another. 

“Thanks - for all of this, I mean. I needed this,” Jesper admitted, holding the egg to his chest. It seemed to nuzzle against his fingers, bringing more warmth to the faun’s heart. 

“Yes. Although, to be honest, it was Bunny’s idea,” the bigger man side-whispered to him. 

“Really?” Jesper laughed. “I’ll have to thank him, then.” They made their way down the hill to where Bunny and Jack were painting eggs. 

“You good, mate?” the rabbit asked, his gaze landing on Jesper. 

“I’m good,” Jesper assured him, kneeling to let the egg toddle out of his hands to join the others for a color bath. “Thanks for this.” 

“Don’t thank me yet, mate. There’s still plenty of work to do with Easter only a few days away.” 

Jesper grinned. “Bring it on, cottontail.” 

They remained hard at work for the next several days, barely noticing their lack of sleep. And when the holiday finally passed, Jesper and Klaus returned to the North Pole, each brimming with newfound hope for the future. They enjoyed a leisurely dinner in each other’s company, before wishing each other a fond goodnight as they stood in the hallway outside their rooms. 

“Jesper?” 

“Yes, Klaus?” 

Jesper froze as he was unexpectedly drawn into a tight hug. It didn’t take long for his entire body to melt into the larger man’s embrace. Far too soon, Klaus stepped back, beaming from ear to ear. 

“I’m very proud of you, Jesper.” 

The faun could feel his cheeks heating up under the other man’s praise. “Y-yeah?” he whispered eloquently. 

“I’m glad you are taking this step forward, and I wanted you to know that I will always be here to support you. If you ever feel overwhelmed by worries and doubts, or even if you just need a bit of comfort, do not hesitate to knock on my door,” Klaus insisted.

“Yeah. You, too. I mean, you can come to me anytime, too, big guy,” said the faun, chuckling awkwardly as he fumbled to open his door. 

“Thank you, Jesper. Have pleasant dreams,” the spirit of Christmas said, opening his own door. 

“Goodnight,” Jesper whispered, giving his friend a quick wave, before quietly fleeing into his room. 

* * *

A long shadow stretched from beneath the postman’s bed, as silent as the grave. With golden slits for eyes, it watched the faun sleep - nestled in a cloud of pleasant dreams. Such a pity, the shadow thought, testing the air with it’s tendrils. Nothing but peace, hope and love. A far cry from the delicious despair of the previous months. 

Still anchored to the darkness beneath the bed, the shadow stretched until it slid under the door frame. It crept along the red hallway carpet, stopping inches from North’s chambers. It wouldn’t do to alert the Guardian of Wonder to it’s - HIS presence this early in the game. 

Tendrils eased out, scenting the air again. The shadow visibly recoiled, put off by the waves of contentment reeking from the man’s room.  _ Disgusting _ , the shadow thought, retreating until it was safely hidden beneath the faun’s bed once more. 

An unfortunate turn of events, but it didn’t matter. The months leading up to this day were more than enough. The fear, the despair, the hopelessness - all of it was gathered and stored away. The shadow smirked. Not just the messenger’s delightful nightmares, but North’s troubled feelings, as well. Soon the Guardians would know true fear. They would rue the day they humiliated him - starting with the big man himself. 

With a silent laugh, the shadow fled back to the pit, eager to continue the sinister experiments that would give his fearlings life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I haven’t abandoned this fic. This last chapter was a tricky one to write, but I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is far more Halloween-themed, even if I missed my October deadline.

**Author's Note:**

> This movie is amazing! And given my love for the Rise of the Guardians, it was only natural that I found myself writing a crossover/fusion. Definitely planning on North being more like the Klaus in the movie, rather than ROTG Russian North.


End file.
